


286 УК РФ

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), mittenlost



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Case Fic, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friends With Benefits, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Single work, Unrequited Love, Workplace Relationship, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittenlost/pseuds/mittenlost
Summary: Криминального авторитета Александра Романова обнаруживают мёртвым в собственной квартире. В деле об убийстве поручено разобраться следователю убойного отдела капитану Пестелю. Кому была выгодна смерть Романова? Не замешано ли в деле его обширное семейство? И зачем к убойному отделу прикомандировали майора Юшневского, старшего следователя из ОБЭП?Серия иллюстраций к макси выложенаотдельным постом. Иллюстрации к главам также размещены в тексте.
Relationships: Михаил Бестужев-Рюмин/Сергей Муравьёв-Апостол, Павел Пестель/Алексей Юшневский, Павел Пестель/Михаил Бестужев-Рюмин
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Союз Спасения: ББ-квест





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Знание полицейских реалий на уровне просмотра трёх сезонов сериала «Мажор».
> 
> Вдохновлено серией коллажей из [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CCS3qmKicFJ/?igshid=vvzvlvlmoml9), разрешение автора получено.
> 
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

_Совершение должностным лицом действий, явно выходящих за пределы его полномочий и повлекших существенное нарушение прав и законных интересов граждан или организаций либо охраняемых законом интересов общества или государства, наказывается штрафом в размере до восьмидесяти тысяч рублей или в размере заработной платы или иного дохода осужденного за период до шести месяцев, либо лишением права занимать определенные должности или заниматься определенной деятельностью на срок до пяти лет, либо принудительными работами на срок до четырех лет, либо арестом на срок от четырех до шести месяцев, либо лишением свободы на срок до четырех лет._

**_УК РФ Статья 286. Превышение должностных полномочий_ **

– Сука, заляпал. 

– Кто ж тебе виноват, товарищ капитан, что ты хуй в руках держать не умеешь?

– Допиздишься до неполного служебного соответствия.

– Соответствия чему? 

Паша не ответил – потому что, ну если честно, он был несколько неправ. А ещё он был занят – оттиранием со свежей рубашки Мишиной спермы. Тесная кабинка служебного сортира, серая жёсткая туалетная бумага в рулоне на бачке, по назначению её использовать было невозможно, а для таких целей – самое то. Серый, основательно потрёпанный ком отправился в ведро, Паша сдвинул щеколду: осторожно, прислушиваясь, не вошёл ли кто, пока они развлекались. Даже донельзя весёлый Миша притих – но кто, на самом-то деле, мог войти, учитывая, что развлекались они стратегически верно и до начала рабочего дня? Разве что кто-то позавтракал по пути на работу привокзальной шаурмой. Или что там у вокзала в ходу сейчас? Гамбургеры по тридцать рублей? Из чего может быть сделан гамбургер за тридцать рублей? Пока Паша мыл руки, Миша решил продолжить незаконченный разговор:

– Я прямо вижу твой рапорт: «Обкончал рубашку старшему по званию, прошу объявить выговор». 

– Ты ещё громче ори, а то не всё отделение в курсе. – Миша вместо ответа прополоскал рот, сплюнул в раковину. – Так, ты, короче, остаёшься здесь, я пошёл, подойдёшь через пару минут.

Миша закрыл кран. В сортире стало так тихо, что слышно было, как открывается и закрывается в вестибюле – метрах в тридцати отсюда – входная дверь, и люди торопятся по своим кабинетам. Паша бросил взгляд на часы на запястье: поздновато торопятся, тридцать две девятого. А может, это и посетители уже. От Миши его манёвр не укрылся:

– Давай наоборот. 

– Обоснуй?

– Если ты раньше придёшь – то это я опоздал. А если я – то это ты задержался.

Паша усмехнулся:

– Справедливо. Пиздуй. Да... – Миша обернулся уже у выхода. – Если Волконский уже там, то я в пробке.

– На байке?

– На такси, там дождь с утра поливает.

– Принято, товарищ капитан.

Дождь, кстати, прекратился – из небольшого окошка под потолком лупило солнце. Нестабильный май, за то и любил. Решил, что раз уж всё равно «задерживается», то можно и покурить сходить. Вышел с заднего крыльца, закрытого для посетителей, протупил пять минут в телефон под сигарету. С Волконским столкнулся на входе в кабинет: тот толкал дверь, которую Паша в тот же момент тянул на себя, дверь была тяжёлая, усилий Волконский приложил соответственно, чуть не полетели вместе на пол.

– Опаздываешь, Павел Иваныч.

– Пробки...

– Да, Бестужев сказал уж. Ты его в секретари к себе взял или что? Как ни вопрос, где ты есть – так он всегда знает.

– Да нет, просто...

– Смотри мне, – усмехнулся Волконский незло. – Я твоим бойцам выдал задание там, они тебе по дороге объяснят.

Внутри кабинета активно собирались, негромко переговариваясь, двое: Миша, младший лейтенант Бестужев-Рюмин, и Серёжа, старший лейтенант Муравьёв-Апостол. Через несколько секунд Серёжина тёмная голова замаячила за плечом Волконского. 

– Сергей Григорьевич, мы готовы.

Волконский посторонился, пропуская их в коридор.

– Кабинет я закрою.

– А что за срочность? – Миша кивнул Паше, увлекая его за собой по коридору, Серёжа обернулся – уже у машины, доставая из кармана ключи:

– Кузьмича убили.

Паше не оставалось ничего, кроме как присвистнуть. И уточнить ещё:

– Подожди, Кузьмича – в смысле...

– Романова, – встрял Миша. Серёжа открыл машину, Миша залез на заднее сиденье. Паша сел на переднее пассажирское. – Александра Павловича. 

Серёжа тронулся с места, машина выехала со служебной парковки и покатила – куда-то, Паша даже адрес не спросил. Впрочем, зачем ему-то знать, да? За окном проплывал привычный старый Питер, яркое майское солнце, как отмытые улицы после дождя, лужи золотились. 

– А он разве от дел не отошёл давным-давно?

– Ну вот, как видишь, не особо.

– А кто его...

– Нашёл? Брат младший. По каким-то делам заехал – а там ёжик, без головы, без ножек.

– В плане? – Серёжа включился, притормозив на светофоре:

– Труп без головы и кистей рук. Ноги на месте. 

– А как тогда поняли, что Кузьмич?

– Так брат опознал. Татуировки, шрамы, родинки. В общем, сейчас приедем, Женя расскажет, что там и как.

– А Женя там уже?

– Первый выехал. От него и подробности.

****

Женя – Оболенский, их бессменный судмедэксперт, – по очереди пожал им руки, кивнул в знак приветствия, поправил очки в пластиковой чёрной оправе и обвёл руками место происшествия. Всё молча – потому что говорить было особенно нечего. Дорогая квартира в дорогом районе, старый фонд – не Красноармейская и тем более не Сенная, оригинальная лепнина восемнадцатого века, паркет посвежее, но тоже в масть, антикварная мебель, вид из стилизованных под старину окон на спокойную узкую улочку. И посреди этого великолепия – остатки того, что когда-то было криминальным авторитетом Кузьмичом. Александром Павловичем Романовым. Ходка по малолетке за грабёж и нанесение тяжких телесных, ходка на взрослую зону за серию разбойных нападений, после какое-то время крутился в известных кругах, а потом как пропал, по крайней мере, Паша не слышал о нём очень давно, а когда слышал, это мало имело отношения к криминалитету. Транспортная компания, грузовые морские и железнодорожные перевозки, общественная деятельность, пожертвовал детскому дому в Ленобласти сумму, достаточную для проведения капитального ремонта здания, фотография невысокого полноватого мужичка, выглядящего несколько старше своих сорока пяти – или сколько ему там было, – задорно и искренне улыбающегося, пока директриса детского дома жмёт ему руку. Ту самую, которую потом ему отрубили. Впрочем, левой тоже не было. И правда ёжик, Миша был очень точен в формулировках.

– Не в моей компетенции предполагать, но есть подозрение, что это казнь, – заметил Женя из-за его плеча. – Судя по пятнам крови, сначала ему отрубили руки, а уже потом – голову.

– А потом – забрали всё это с собой?

– Возможно, таково было условие заказчика. Повторюсь, делать выводы – не моё дело. Моё дело – дать вам полный отчёт. Образцы крови я взял, через пару дней будет известно, было ли в ней что-то, но причину смерти я готов назвать с вероятностью в девяносто девять процентов. 

– И это?

– Отсечение головы. Ещё один процент – на случай, если он чуть раньше скончался от болевого шока.

– А травануть там или...

– А зачем? – Женя смотрел на него спокойно, чуть скучающе. Упаковывал свои инструменты в чемоданчик. – Травят же в основном для того, чтобы имитировать естественную смерть... в крайнем случае, самоубийство. Зачем травить человека, если потом собираешься отрубить ему голову?

– Логично, – влез Миша. – Жень, спасибо.

– Обращайтесь. 

– А когда это случилось? – Женя перевёл взгляд с Миши на Пашу обратно. Как сова в этих своих очках. Не так давно начал их таскать, минус у него явно был не такой большой, но, очевидно, очки придавали солидности. Поправил их снова.

– Около десяти-одиннадцати часов вечера. 

– Около десяти-одиннадцати часов вечера, – задумчиво повторил Паша. – Около десяти-одиннадцати часов вечера человеку сперва отрубили руки, а уже потом – голову. И никто ничего не слышал?

Женя развёл руками – ну да, не в его компетенции. Миша же как почувствовал – спиной, до того разглядывал картину на стене: Кузьмич на ней красовался на коне, в императорской военной форме, – что обращаются к нему: вздрогнул, обернулся, нахмурился вопросительно.

– Муравьёв где?

– Я...

– Я здесь, Паш! – раздалось из соседней комнаты. Раздалось негромко, но Паша услышал. – Мы с братом... покойного Александра Павловича... беседуем.

В тишине, оставленной Серёжей, послышался судорожный вздох – не иначе как брата. Паша вернулся к Мише:

– Один сходишь?

– По соседям? Говно вопрос.

– Здесь три квартиры на этаже, – посчитал нужным заметить Женя. – Из правой, когда заходили, слышал музыку.

Миша шутливо отдал честь и отбыл.

Романова медики упаковывали в чёрный пакет. Из комнаты, где Серёжа допрашивал его младшего брата – которого, кстати? у него их то ли три, то ли четыре, вроде, плодовитые были родители, – доносились сдавленные рыдания. Паша кивнул Жене – тот всем своим видом дал понять, что его работа здесь закончена и вообще он откланивается, – и, стараясь быть потише, подошёл ближе к двери. Встал за приоткрытой створкой. Двери здесь были, как и всё остальное, царские, широкие, двойные, белые с позолоченными ручками. Екатерининский дворец в Царском селе, а не жилая квартира, пусть и в центре Питера. Брат Романова – едва ли старше Миши – хлюпал носом. Серёжа терпеливо держал перед ним упаковку бумажных платков. Откуда взял, интересно? С собой привёз? Всегда-то у него всё с собой, Миша вот не такой продуманный. Да что там, даже Паша не такой продуманный. Впрочем, потому Серёжа и занимался всегда ключевыми моментами. Миша был светлая голова, но такое Паша бы ему не доверил. Сам, возможно, взялся бы, но, признаться, вот такие беседы по душам давались ему тяжеловато. Он больше любил аналитическую часть: читать показания, сводить воедино картину произошедшего, – ну на то он тут был и следователь, а Серёжа оперативник. Хотя чуть раньше он, конечно, занимался и этим и мог, если что, подхватить. 

– Ещё раз: вы сюда приехали, потому что...

– Потому что Коля попросил заехать. Что-то там по делам их.

– Их?

– С Сашей.

– А Коля – это...

Информацию из брата Романова приходилось тащить щипцами. То ли он пребывал в шоке, то ли был не очень умный в принципе. Паша почему-то ставил на второе. Серёжа, очевидно имея в виду первое, старался говорить ещё мягче и спокойнее, хотя куда уж больше. Брат Романова хлюпнул носом ещё раз.

– Коля – это наш с Сашей старший брат. То есть, мой старший брат. В смысле, Саше он тоже брат, но младший...

– Михаил Павлович, – забавно, как Миша, – я понял. Давайте вопросы генеалогического древа чуть попозже разберём. Ваш общий брат, так понимаю, Николай Павлович. Верно?

– Да.

– И он вас попросил заехать сюда сегодня утром...

– Да, Коле нужны были бумаги. Он сказал, Саша знает, какие.

– Такие бумаги, что их нельзя было доверить курьеру?

– Ну откуда я знаю?! – со слезами в голосе взвился Михаил Павлович. – Он сказал: заедь, Саша отдаст папку, привези мне, нужны к одиннадцати на совещание! А как я теперь эту папку найду? Мне Коля голову открутит, если я без неё приеду!

Нет, он очевидно был туповат. В этот момент позади раздались негромкие шаги по паркету летних кроссовок – ещё один Михаил Павлович, здравствуйте. Быстро обернулся. Миша дёрнул Пашу за рукав, отвлекая от допроса.

– По соседям глухо. С одной стороны крайне обеспеченная, но глухая бабуля, с другой – ребята-мажорчики, ночью тусили, ещё не ложились, судя по всему. На вопрос, не слышали ли чего подозрительного, дыхнули на меня перегаром и сказали, что у них в квартире для этого специально стоит шумоизоляция. 

– Чтобы их не слышали, чтобы они не слышали... – задумчиво протянул Паша. – Понял. А снизу?

– А снизу пустая хата, там ремонт сейчас идёт, рабочие уходят на ночь. 

– Засада. Камеры в подъезде? 

– Только на входе, сейчас добегу до консьержа, может, запись есть.

Запись была, но понятнее не стало. В 21:48 в подъезд зашли четверо, дневной консьерж как раз сдавал смену и пропустил посетителей без обязательного вопроса, к кому именно они направляются, в 22:56 те же четверо беспрепятственно вышли на улицу – спрашивать гостей, от кого они идут, в этом подъезде было не принято. Все четверо отлично знали, где именно висит камера и что она пишет, прятали лица. В руках у двоих были объёмные спортивные сумки: в них, вероятнее всего, лежало оружие, а ещё сменная одежда на случай, если первый комплект будет заляпан кровью. Миша развёл руками. Серёжа развёл руками. Паша отмахнулся: ну и хуй с ним. Правильно Женя сказал: это казнь. Значит, начинать искать нужно с тех, с кем у Романова были конфликты. Даже если их очень, очень давно не было.

– Михаил Павлович, – Паша отвёл брата Романова в сторонку, когда тот уже собирался уезжать. Серёжа ещё посмотрел на Пашу вопросительно, Паша подумал и кивнул: толку от него тут особого не будет, так что пусть едет, куда там ему нужно. – Ещё одна небольшая просьба.

– К-конечно, – Михаил Павлович, чуть пониже Паши, пухлощёкий, ядерно-рыжий парень не старше двадцати пяти, вроде бы немного успокоился, но пока ещё икал. – Чем м-могу?

– Можно номер вашего брата? Николая. Я так понял, дела Александр Павлович вёл в основном с ним – нам бы побеседовать насчёт того, что за бумаги это должны быть.

– А вы ему папку нужную отдадите? – с подозрением спросил Михаил Павлович. Паша кивнул как можно более убедительно:

– Разумеется.

– А то она ему сегодня к одиннадцати на совещание нужна.

– Значит, к одиннадцати сделаем.

До одиннадцати оставалось чуть больше часа – но Михаилу Павловичу хватило двух коротких фраз, чтобы поверить. Паша проводил его взглядом до лифта и вернулся к общим рабочим вопросам:

– Ну что? Ищем папки. Всё, что похоже на документы – упакованные, распечатанные, с печатью и подписью – всё в отдел.

– Там сейф, – предупредил Серёжа. – Замок кодовый.

– Сейф потом, – разрешил Паша. – Авось, Николай Павлович поможет. А не поможет – вскроем, куда денемся.

****

Николай Павлович ответил со второго гудка, внимательно выслушал всё, что Паша имел ему сказать, переговорил с кем-то, закрыв трубку рукой, и сдержанно произнёс – уже в телефон:

– Буду у вас около двенадцати.

– А как же совещание?

– Вряд ли оно возможно без документов, – вздохнул он. Это было логично, Паша продиктовал ему адрес, объяснил, как найти кабинет, и отключился.

А в кабинете его самого ждал сюрприз. Отличный, просто замечательный, на миллион долларов сюрприз. Когда Паша открыл дверь, – ключа на охране не оказалось, хотя Волконский обещал закрыть кабинет до их приезда, – сюрприз поднялся из-за стола, за которым сидел в полном одиночестве, сделал два шага своими длиннющими ногами в тёмно-синих брюках и протянул Паше руку для рукопожатия.

– Майор Юшневский, Алексей Петрович, старший следователь отдела по борьбе с экономическими преступлениями. Делом Александра Романова буду заниматься я.

– Не понял, – честно признался Паша. Потому что непонятно, если честно, было абсолютно всё.

Майор Юшневский, Алексей Петрович, светски улыбнулся и пояснил:

– Его «Р-Империя» у нас в разработке последние три года, четыре тома следственного дела, это наша подведомственность, и...

– Нихуя она не ваша, Алексей Петрович. – Юшневский вздёрнул бровь в вопросе. – Я понимаю, если бы разговор шёл за откат...

– Откаты, не меньше тридцати за последние три года, мошенничество на аукционах, уход от налогов, отмыв наличных денег в особо крупных...

– ...ему голову отрезали. Со всем уважением – это не ваша подведомственность.

– И вы, конечно же, уже знаете, кому была выгодна его смерть?

– А вы знаете?

В кабинет ввалился Миша, что-то хотел Паше сказать, но заткнулся на полуслове, увидев незнакомого человека, замер на пороге, в него следом врезался Серёжа. Юшневский отвлёкся на их возню у входа, Пашу аж передёрнуло, с каким видом он на них смотрел. Как будто сканировал глазами – глаза ещё эти, серо-голубые, почти бесцветные. Агент Смит, не меньше. Их в ОБЭП специально таких набирают, с калькулятором вместо головы? Юшневский проводил Мишу, непривычно тихого, взглядом до его места, Миша сел, Юшневский перевёл взгляд обратно на Пашу. Реально калькулятор – ни одной эмоции в лице.

– Да. Мы знаем. Мы знаем, например, что неделю назад он переписал компанию на своего брата...

– Николая Павловича?

– Удивлён, что знаете вы.

– Младший, Михаил, сказал, что по поручению Николая заезжал к Романову сегодня утром за какими-то документами. Мы изъяли всё, что нашли в кабинете...

– Сейф?

– Не вскрывали. Механизм сложный, нужен специалист.

– Зря. Если он хранил дома что-то важное, такое, что даже доставку можно было доверить только ближайшему родственнику, вряд ли он хранил это на столе. Хотя в сейфе он тоже вряд ли это хранил.

– Николай Павлович будет у нас через, – Паша взглянул на часы, – двадцать минут. Давайте у него и спросим?

– До того времени я хотел бы ознакомиться с документами, если вы не против.

Паша был против, конечно. Конечно, он был против. Но Юшневский был старше по званию, более того, Волконский подтвердил его участие в деле, поэтому у Паши не было ни единой причины отказать. Юшневский закончил с документами ровно в ту же секунду, когда в кабинет вошёл высокий темноволосый мужчина в костюме.

– Здравствуйте, – кивнул он, не сходя с порога. – А Павел Иванович...

– Это я, – кивнул Паша. – Николай Павлович? Присаживайтесь.

Юшневский был прав – а Паша нет: нужных документов среди тех двенадцати папок, что они нашли в кабинете Романова и привезли сюда, не нашлось. И кода от сейфа Николай Павлович тоже не знал. 

– Что и требовалось доказать, – заметил Юшневский. – Вы не волнуйтесь, сейф мы вскроем в ближайшее время.

– Какое это вообще имеет отношение к смерти моего брата?

– Ну вот вместе и подумаем.

– Я не понимаю, к чему вы клоните.

– Я клоню к тому, что на месте вашего брата могли оказаться вы – если, конечно, тот факт, что он переписал на вас компанию, никак не связан с фактом его смерти.

– Вы меня обвиняете?

– Боже упаси. Просто, умри он неделей раньше, вам бы досталась четверть...

Николай Павлович поднялся из-за стола, скривился язвительно, произнёс – отрывистно, чётко, глядя в глаза Паше:

– На следующий допрос вызовете повесткой. Без адвоката я общаться не намерен. – И вышел, основательно хлопнув дверью. 

– Кайф, – подвёл итог Паша. Упал к себе за стол – старенькое компьютерное кресло жалобно скрипнуло. Юшневский заметил, не оборачиваясь:

– Мне кажется, сейчас самое время нам доехать до квартиры Романова и всё-таки вскрыть сейф.

– Мне кажется, товарищ майор, сейчас самое время вам доехать до душа, – не сдержался Паша. Недоумение в глазах повернувшегося таки к нему Юшневского надо было видеть. – А то вы обосрались. Он мог бы столько нам рассказать...

– Не мог. У него рыльце в пушку. Он четыре года в совете директоров компании, он наверняка знал обо всех делах, которые вёл его брат, и...

– И обвинение в откатах совсем не то же самое, что обвинение в убийстве. Презумпцию невиновности никто не отменял. Нет, я не знаю, конечно, как ведутся дела у вас в ОБЭП...

– У нас в ОБЭП мы получаем сигнал, проверяем документы и действуем, исходя из этого.

– И какие же документы вы успели проверить, чтобы утверждать так огульно, что это его рук дело?

– Если он не убивал, он согласится сотрудничать в обмен на снисхождение относительно, как вы выразились, откатов. Только по всем документам он первый в списке тех, кому действительно выгодно было убить.

Это было невыносимо, конечно. С ним невозможно было разговаривать. Благо, не пришлось: вмешался Миша.

– А что вы говорили про четверть? Ну, Романову...

– У него четыре наследника первой очереди: жена и три брата. До событий прошедшей недели «Р-Империя» безраздельно принадлежала ему, следовательно, в случае его смерти она была бы разделена на четыре части, из которых Николаю Романову досталась бы одна. А теперь компания полностью перешла ему.

– Так если она перешла ему, зачем убивать брата? – всё-таки влез Паша. Разобраться, к чему ведёт Юшневский, или, как минимум, ущипнуть его за хвост – мелочь, а приятно. Юшневский и глазом не моргнул:

– А вот для этого неплохо было бы вскрыть сейф. Если там что-то есть, мы сможем выяснить, на каких условиях была совершена сделка. Если, конечно, там что-то есть.

– А почему, – снова Миша, – вы считаете, что там ничего нет?

– Я просто просчитываю все возможные варианты.

– И почему вы считаете, что искомый документ связан именно с этой сделкой? Младший Романов говорил про совещание, к которому его нужно доставить, неужели такие вещи обнародуют?

– Обнародуют, конечно. Невозможно долго скрывать от сотрудников – а тем паче от совета директоров – такое телодвижение.

– А вы в ОБЭП узнали об этом до обнародования...

– Потому что двое из трёх корпоративных юристов Романова, готовивших проект договора – наши информаторы. Бухгалтер, кстати, тоже. 

– Так чего ж вы раньше его не закрыли? – Юшневский как будто погрустнел. И искренне и печально развёл руками:

– Мы не успели. Дело было на финальной стадии, мы готовили операцию по захвату. Сегодня утром она отменилась. Меня направили сюда.

– Хорошо. Давайте поступим так. Серёж, позвони спецам, пусть займутся сейфом. Мишань, дело Романова. Старые грешки, старые конфликты, по всем, с кем он грешил и конфликтовал – тоже дела. А мы с товарищем майором пока обсудим финансовые вопросы.

– Это какие же? – уточнил Юшневский.

– Ну, те, из-за которых вы готовили операцию по захвату. Просто так ведь маски-шоу не заказывают?

****

Романов со своей «Р-Империей» участвовал в муниципальном аукционе – на такую сумму контракта, что Паша два раза переспросил. Участвовал, разумеется, с нарушениями. И где-то здесь, едва аукцион завершится, Романова должны были брать.

– И он завершился?

– Две недели назад.

– И вот ни одного, ни единого сомнения не закралось на тот счёт, что это могли быть его конкуренты? – Юшневский промолчал. – Список остальных участников есть?

– Разумеется, сейчас перешлю... – Он достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака восьмой айфон – а неплохо живёт ОБЭП, конечно. – Адрес скажете?

– Миш, продиктуй свою почту? – На раздражённый взгляд Юшневского Паша предпочёл не реагировать. Ну потому что зачем. Миша продиктовал, получил письмо, занялся своим делом – а через пять минут буквально присвистнул. Паша оживился – Юшневский как сидел на своём стуле каменным изваянием, так и сидел, не шелохнулся, только голову в его сторону чуть повернул. – Ну-ка?

– Икинджи Махмуд Абдул-Хамид. – Паша нахмурился:

– Азербайджанец?

– Турок. Гражданин Российской Федерации с две тыщи третьего года. 

– Его «Терра Османа» выдвигалась на аукцион и была явно заинтересована в том, чтобы его взять, – встрял Юшневский. – И она бы его взяла, если бы уже под конец не объявилась «Р-Империя» Романова. Он перебил ставку совершенно астрономической суммой, «Терра Османа» снялась с аукциона. 

– То есть, Икин... – Паша замялся, – Миша понял и подхватил:

– Икинджи Махмуд Абдул-Хамид.

– Да, спасибо. То есть, у него были все основания для того, чтобы Романову мстить?

– Но не так же... – растерянно пробормотал Юшневский. Миша за его спиной совершенно неприлично гыгыкнул. Паша перевёл на него взгляд:

– Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаем мы?

– Ага. Икинджи Махмуд Абдул-Хамид широко известен в узких кругах как Махмуд Второй.

– Подожди, тот самый Махмуд Второй? – не поверил своим ушам Паша. Юшневский, скорее, просто не понял:

– А кто такой?..

– Криминальный авторитет. С долгой историей противостояния с другим криминальным авторитетом, по кличке Кузьмич. Надеюсь, кто такой Кузьмич, расшифровывать не надо?

– Романов, Александр Павлович, – раздражённо скривился Юшневский. – Спасибо. Но, судя по бумагам, Романов не имел с Махмудом никаких дел, они никак не пересекались в бизнесе, название «Терра Османа» всплывало по моим каналам только в связи с этим чёртовым аукционом.

– Он получил гражданство в две тысячи третьем, – не обращая на Юшневского внимания, считал Паша. – То есть, легально находиться на территории страны он должен был с девяносто восьмого. А нелегально... Миш, сколько Махмуду лет?

– Он с восьмидесятого.

– Да, где-то с девяносто восьмого, скорее всего, он в России и есть. Сразу легально, чтобы претендовать на паспорт. Как вы думаете, товарищ майор...

– Алексей Петрович. У меня имя есть.

– Как вам будет угодно. Так вот, как вы думаете, Алексей Петрович, мог ли Махмуд, находясь в России с девяносто восьмого года, приехав в страну под самый передел сфер влияния, ни разу не столкнуться с таким крупным игроком, как Александр Павлович Романов по кличке Кузьмич?

– Маловероятно.

– Именно. И пускай это было не месяц и не год, а, скажем, все пятнадцать лет тому назад – если кто-то из них перешёл кому-то дорогу... а то и отобрал лакомый кусок... я не очень разбираюсь в лакомых кусках, помогайте...

– Зачем весь этот цирк, Павел Иванович?

– Затем, чтобы вы выключили калькулятор в своей голове и прикинули, – не по бумагам, а так, навскидку, как люди обычно думают, – есть ли у нас другие варианты развития событий, которые можно и нужно рассмотреть. А не упирались рогом в единственную версию с Романовым-младшим.

– Я не...

– Повторюсь: это не ваша подведомственность. Здесь не от налогов уходят, здесь людей убивают.

– И убивает, конечно же, Махмуд Второй?

– Ну, криминальный авторитет, которого лишили потенциально крупной суммы денег, скорее отрубит чересчур борзому конкуренту руки и голову, чем это сделает любящий младший брат.

Юшневский поднял руки, будто сдаваясь, вздохнул, обернулся по сторонам, замер, заметив кулер:

– А можно у вас чашку попросить? Очень пить хочется. Я свою завтра привезу, просто меня так спешно выдернули, и...

– На шкафу свободные есть, – подсказал Миша. Миша компанейским и открытым был, не то что Паша. Паша бы Юшневскому зимой в Сибири снега не продал. – С синим логотипом которая и ещё с Питером. – Юшневский перебирал на полке кружки, в конечном итоге ткнул в нужные, Миша закивал, – хотя Юшневский этого и не мог увидеть, – потом опомнился, озвучил голосом: – Да, вот эти. Если чай нужен, у меня есть.

Только чайной церемонии им тут не хватало. Паша метнул на Мишу полный ярости взгляд: Миша не заметил, а Юшневский, стоявший к Паше спиной, видеть точно не мог, но как почувствовал: 

– Нет, спасибо. Я у вас пару кафешек видел по дороге сюда... – Две палочки и Марчеллис. Пара кафешек. Интересно, сколько им платят в их ОБЭПе? Юшневский набрал воды до краёв, выхлебал в три глотка, качнул головой удовлетворённо, кивнул Мише: – Спасибо за чашку.

– Нема за що, – расплылся Миша в улыбке. Паша раздражённо цокнул языком. Тихо – но Юшневский услышал. Бросил, не разворачиваясь:

– Я, пожалуй, пока на обед схожу. Сергей со специалистом вряд ли вернутся в ближайший час, а значит, я пока бесполезен. Возможно, у вас есть внутренняя текучка, которая меня не касается – не буду мешать.


	2. Chapter 2

– Я не гинеколог, но это пизда, – подвёл Миша итог – уже вечером, при своих.

Снова разыгрался шторм, за окном грохотало не реже раза в минуту, небо то и дело прошивали молнии – красновато-оранжевые в закатном небе, длинные тени ползли по ламинату Пашиной спальни. Миша стоял у окна, в одних джинсах, тонкий, лёгкий, смотрел на бурю, как заворожённый, пока Паша крыл, на чём свет стоял, Юшневского. «Не буду мешать», блядь. «Не буду мешать», нахуй. Прокуковали весь день без работы, Юшневский извёлся весь, Паша подбивал текущие дела – работа не остановилась с убийством Романова. Серёжа вернулся из его квартиры за пятнадцать минут до конца рабочего дня, привёз протокол изъятия и ворох бумаг. Паша с чистой душой свалил это на Юшневского: «Ваша подведомственность, Алексей Петрович», – Юшневский лишь коротко кивнул, – видимо, выбрав не реагировать на его подначки, – и погрузился в чтение. Наверное, предполагалось, что они всем составом ему помогут. Наверное. На деле, едва часы перевалили за половину шестого, Паша поднялся, откланялся и свалил. Обычно не делал так, но – товарищ майор им на что был дан? Компетентно разбираться в том, с чем они ни разу в жизни дела не имели? Ну вот пусть сидит и разбирается. Один. Оставалась, конечно, вероятность, что его демарш никто не поддержит, но Паша до выхода дойти не успел, как прилетело в телегу сообщение от Миши:

«К тебе сегодня или как?»

Паша усмехнулся себе под нос и отбил:

«Жду машину, у тебя три минуты».

Сварил на двоих макарон, сунул в микроволновку четыре сосиски, пока Миша прилежно строгал помидоры. Хотелось выпить и потрахаться, как человек. Первое организовали незамедлительно, со вторым решили погодить. Перебрались в спальню. Поток проклятий на голову Юшневского не иссякал с полчаса, едва поддерживаемый с той стороны. Миша был человеком дипломатичным и не очень конфликтным и старался держаться курса. Правда, какой конкретно здесь был курс, не знал даже сам Паша.

На Мишино заявление он развеселился:

– А ты её хоть видел? – Миша обернулся, нахмурился недоумённо. – Ну, пизду.

– А, нет, конечно. Зачем мне?

– В смысле, ну как...

– Я знаю принцип работы. Я видел картинки. Я даже фоточки видел – в Википедии, в статье «эрекция клитора». – Паша прыснул в кулак – Мишина непосредственность подкупала. – И знаешь – как-то не особо привлекательно она выглядит, чтоб ещё и в жизни на неё смотреть.

– Эстет хуев.

– В точку. Именно эстет и именно хуев. В хуе, – Миша аж подсел к Паше на кровать, подобрал под себя ноги, – всё гораздо понятнее, хотя вопросы к эргономике тоже есть. Но с ним как-то... попроще, что ли. Не представляю, как бабы вывозят.

Они не встречались, кстати. Они дружили и иногда трахались. Трахались бы чаще – Паша не имел ничего против, – но у Миши не смолкали уведомления от тиндера и филда, и если он был не у Паши и не в отделе, значит, он был на очередном свидании. Потом рассказывал истории – иногда забавные, иногда Паша за голову хватался от ужаса или финского стыда. Чаще от стыда, а насчёт ужаса обычно успокаивал себя тем, что Мише давно выдали табельное. 

– Что как мы сегодня? 

Вопрос был не праздный. Паша потянул вверх через голову футболку. Миша ждал с интересом. 

– Как насчёт пожёстче?

– Всё злишься? – Паша кивнул – не видел смысла отрицать очевидное. Миша пожал плечами:

– Да почему бы, собственно, и нет. Я в душ тогда, через пять минут буду.

Через пять минут не вернулся, вернулся через двадцать, Паша успел накрутить себя – не в плане беспокойства за него, в плане собственного настроя. Когда вернулся, уронил его на кровать с силой, навалился сверху. Миша азартно улыбался в поцелуй. Паша как будто собрался отвести душу за день душноты и раздражения, сам с себя удивлялся – впрочем, пошло нормально. Как обычно у них. Мишины руки, сжимающие подушку, его выставленная на обозрение задница. Не удержался – со вкусом, с наслаждением вмазал по ней. Миша только выдохнул довольно. Стояло крепко – у обоих, оба хотели. Паша навалился сверху, налил смазки в ладонь, скользнул в него двумя пальцами, размазал остатки по члену. Только заныло, стоило войти, бедро, сперва несильно, незаметно почти, Паша двигался рывками, Миша постанывал на толчках, потом начало пульсировать где-то в глубине, к кости, боль разливалась волнами. Взвинтил темп – Миша только в спине прогнулся сильнее, подставился, Паша стиснул пальцами его бёдра. Вот тощий, кстати – а жопа на пятёрочку. Пригнулся поближе, прикусил шею за ухом – Миша в ответ толкнулся навстречу. И вот тут-то заклинило окончательно. Застонал сам – болезненно, сквозь стиснутые зубы, упрямо продолжил двигаться, думал, пройдёт, отпустит – но Миша уловил перемену.

– Паш?

– Всё нормально.

– Я слышу.

– Всё...

– Себе-то не ври. Нога?

На ответ Пашу не хватило. Миша подался вперёд тягучим, кошачьим движением, соскользнул с члена, подобрал ноги, перекатился на спину. Рывком поднялся, сел рядом.

– Ну и куда ты собрался?

– У тебя аптечка где?

– Миш...

– Ты белый, как простыня.

– Она чёрная.

– У тебя даже не стоит! Где аптечка? И что принести?

Паша сдался. А что ему оставалось, с другой стороны, с такой болью – и таким напором? Не ожидал от Миши, честно говоря. Рухнул на постель, свернулся на боку, подтянул ноги к груди. Миша смотрел с тревогой.

– В ванной, за зеркалом, там... пачка небольшая такая, белая, две жёлтых полосы. И воды. И... – Миша замер на краю постели, уже спустив на пол ноги, обернулся. – Миш, спасибо.

– Я поражаюсь с размеров твоего эго, – покачал Миша головой – через несколько минут, когда таблетки были выпиты, а боль потихоньку начала отступать. Паша даже сесть смог. Стянул презерватив с опавшего члена. – Что мешало сразу сказать?

– Ты из меня инвалида не делай. Просто клинит иногда. Думал, вывезу. Блядь, ну хотел же потрахаться. Просто потрахаться!

– Ну, потрахаться мы, допустим, ещё успеем. – Миша переполз по постели ближе, сел по-турецки рядом. – Вся ночь впереди.

– Себе вечер испортил. Тебе вечер испортил.

– Паш, а вот сейчас серьёзно. – Паша поднял на него глаза – и правда, серьёзно. Ни тени улыбки на обычно легкомысленном весёлом Мишином лице. – Давай ты не будешь мыслить такими категориями? Если ты считаешь, что я тут только для того, чтобы весело поебаться и свалить – ну плохо ты меня знаешь, наверное. Мы друзья. И нет ничего криминального в том, что...

– Да нет, конечно.

– И ты не стал от этого, не знаю, меньше мужиком. У всех бывает.

– Не у всех нога из говна.

– И у тебя не из говна. Это же после того ранения или что?

– А ты разве застал?

– Обижаешь, я к вам в отдел только пришёл тогда. Первая перестрелка. Ну, как перестрелка, мне тогда табельное ещё не выдали, я у машины Серёгиной куковал. А потом медиков вызывал, когда Серёга тебя притащил.

– И правда. Совсем забыл. 

– И типа, до сих пор вот так?

– Изредка случается. Если перенапрягусь или что-то. 

– Херово. Выпить принести? Хотя на обезбол же нельзя вроде...

– Да хуже уже не будет.

– Я лучше чайник поставлю.

– Хорошо, мам.

– Если ты планировал сегодня таки потрахаться, это худшее, что ты мог ляпнуть.

Ржали хором, пили кофе с засохшими шоколадными конфетами, потом, попозже, уже к полуночи, наверное, Миша таки вытянулся рядом, обхватил Пашин член ладонью. Паша наклонился его поцеловать. 

– «Пожёстче» отменяется, – предупредил Миша наперёд. Паша вздохнул:

– Да и хуй бы с ним. Всё равно попустило уже. Как-то... не до товарища майора было в последние полчаса.

– Ну да. «Хочешь забыть о боли в попке? Я знаю отличный способ»...

– Если ты собирался таким образом меня подбодрить, это худшее, что ты мог ляпнуть. 

– Да ладно, ты лыбишься вон. «Он говорит мне: "Я ног не чувствую!", а я ему: "Буба, у тебя их нет!"»

Под хохот и цитаты из «Майора Пейна» Паше минет ещё не делали. 

С утра, не доходя до кабинета, Пашу перехватил Волконский. Заговорщицки так перехватил, утянул за локоть к себе. А едва закрыв за собой дверь, мгновенно посерьёзнел. 

– Не надо ругаться с ОБЭПом, Паш.

– Я не ругаюсь с ОБЭПом, Сергей Григорьевич! Я ругаюсь только с этим тощим хером...

– Из ОБЭПа. Он не участковый тебе, слышишь? Он прислан нам в помощь, и...

– И вообще не шарит за специфику. Он хоть раз пистолет в руке держал? Сорок лет, ума нет, от бумажек в жизни головы не поднял!

– Давай-ка от двери отойдём немножко... – Паша с раздражением отодвинул крайний стул, бухнулся на него. Волконский сел на своё место, в командирское – большое, тяжёлое, с лакированными тёмными подлокотниками – кресло. Плеснул воды в стакан, выпил залпом – поплыло по воротничку голубой рубашки влажное пятно. – Поднял или не поднял – не твоё дело.

– Мне с ним работать – значит, это моё дело. Почему я должен его слушать?

– Потому что ему есть, что рассказать.

– Он испортил мне отношения со свидетелем.

– Это если он свидетель.

– И вы туда же? Что он успел вам напеть?

– Напеть, допустим, пока ничего особенного – но документы он вчера изучил и утром дал мне полный отчёт.

– Так рабочий день ещё...

– Как минимум этому ты мог бы у него поучиться. Он вчера отсюда дай бог если в девять вышел.

– Это потому что у него личной жизни нет, потрясающее достижение. Work-life balance, все дела.

– И где ты этого, скажи, нахватался? У Мишки? Кстати, чего хромаешь? Былые раны или, – он прыснул в кулак, – Мишка лютует? Ты ему скажи, чтоб он поосторожней, а то я его на мороз-то за разврат в отделе выгоню.

– Вам бы о разврате в отделе говорить, Сергей Григорьевич. Как Маша?

Маша, дочь генерала Раевского, чуть меньше двух лет назад закончила Академию МВД и, хоть отец её был резко против работы дочери в полях, нарисовалась в их отделе. И, как быстро нарисовалась, так же быстро была переведена на бумажную работу в Центральное управление – вопрос, что мешало ему сделать так сразу, наверное, непобедимое упрямство дочери. Впрочем, упрямство было побеждено довольно быстро, теперь она сидела в красивом кабинете полицейского надзора, отчитывалась отцу напрямую и его бы всё устраивало, если бы в этой истории – и в Машином паспорте – не нарисовалась фамилия Волконского. Репутация у Сергея Григорьевича была так себе, несмотря на возраст, женским вниманием он был не обижен – Паша был готов отдать на отсечение правую руку, что генерал Раевский предпочёл бы, чтоб утешал его кто-то другой. 

– Маша... – Волконский крякнул. Налил ещё воды. – Не твоего ума дело Маша.

– Всего лишь интересуюсь, когда вам полковничьи лычки дадут.

– Дуй в отдел, Пестель! – поднялся с места Волконский. Паша всё ещё сидел, а роста Сергей Григорьевич был богатырского, так что давление... ну, ощущалось. Некомфортно так. Паша предпочёл убраться. – И да. – Он обернулся на пороге, уже взявшись за ручку двери. И чем Волконского не устраивало разговаривать здесь? С его голосом – и местной шумоизоляцией – любые разговоры внутри этого кабинета ни для кого никогда не были тайной. – Будет штамп в паспорте – будет другой разговор. Даже на свадьбу приду. А до тех пор постарайтесь... хотя бы не в стенах отделения, хорошо?

Паша со смехом закивал, клятвенно пообещал, что больше никогда – и вылетел. Кстати, хромал он почти незаметно. И как Волконский узнал, что они... Впрочем, забивать себе голову ерундой Паша не желал, а потому решительно открыл дверь родного кабинета. 

Юшневский уже был там. Да, вчера ушёл дай бог в девять, сегодня до начала рабочего дня оставалось ещё минут пять, и – уже был там. Пил из картонного стаканчика – кружку, как обещал, не припёр – кофе, рядом лежала треугольная коробка с бутербродами, протягивал к коробке длиннопалую руку, очень аккуратно кусал от угла, возвращал бутерброд на место. 

– Приятного аппетита, – ляпнул Паша от растерянности. Не хотел быть вежливым, но как-то не придумалось ничего язвительного так сразу – да и внушение Волконского стучало в темечко. Юшневский, не прекращая жевать, кивнул в ответ. Паша стянул ветровку, пристроил её на рогатой вешалке в углу, упал на своё место. Влетел Миша – ночевал у него, но до работы добирался на метро, тогда как Паша в честь солнечного денька оседлал байк. Нога, кстати, меньше болела, когда сидел в седле – интересно, как это работало. Со звонком, которого не было, появился Серёжа. Юшневский убрал свои бутерброды, отодвинул чашку на край стола.

– Коллеги, если все в сборе, предлагаю начать с документов.

Началось в колхозе утро. Пока он молчал, он Пашу полностью устраивал, Паша даже присмотреться успел: симпатичный вроде мужик, интересные черты, тонкие, как будто не русский, а британец какой-нибудь, как в том сериале, при желании можно было б даже попробовать замутить – если, конечно, он по этой части. Но едва он открыл рот не чтоб жевать – всё. Всё упало, как выражался Миша. Паша перетащил стул поближе к общему столу, сел напротив. Юшневский открыл папку, развернул её к Паше лицом, придвинул поближе.

– Грамоте не обучены, товарищ майор, – с самым честным на свете лицом ответил Паша. Юшневский едва-едва, почти незаметно, закатил глаза – но папку забрал.

– Хорошо. В общем, вчера Сергей нашёл таки в сейфе то, что Михаил Романов должен был доставить на совещание своему брату. Это документы о переделе компании – и я вынужден взять назад свои слова насчёт подозрительности Николая Романова. – Паша втянул носом воздух, чтобы выдать что-то вроде самодовольного возгласа, но Юшневский успел первым: – Потому что Константин Романов куда подозрительнее. 

– Что?

– Это кто вообще? – Миша со своего насиженного места не слез, разве что подкатил кресло на полметра ближе. Юшневский вздохнул – немного раздражённо, немного устало:

– Ещё один брат Романов.

– Их сколько вообще?

– Четверо. Александр – старший, за ним через два года Константин, после них, с перерывом в пятнадцать лет, Николай и Михаил.

– Ничего себе у них батя плодовитый был, – подал голос Серёжа. Миша поддакнул:

– И неугомонный. Что он пятнадцать лет в середине делал? 

– Предположу, что сидел, – ухмыльнулся Паша. Перевёл взгляд на Юшневского. Юшневский коротко кивнул:

– Именно так. Его мать, Екатерина Александровна, в связи с этим не очень-то хотела передавать ему бразды правления, но выбора у неё особенного не было: Павел Петрович был единственным сыном. Кончил, кстати, плохо. 

– А как?

– Его заказал его же совет директоров. Не лучший был руководитель. Но это не главное сейчас. Главное следующее: Александру Романову от отца досталось семьдесят два процента акций компании. Они работают по схеме ЗАО, так что продавать на сторону он не мог – но мог несколько размыть свой процент, что и сделал. Таким образом его доля в компании сократилась до пятидесяти восьми процентов, что позволило ему вывести приличное количество денег из активов компании себе в карман... – Белый шум. Вот что Паша слышал – белый шум. Как финансовые махинации давно минувших дней могли повлиять на то, что случилось вчера ночью – бог весть. – Часть этих денег уплыла в офшоры, часть он вложил внутри страны, в том числе в чистые компании. В одну конкретную чистую компанию, она небольшая, в ней ему принадлежит... принадлежало... двадцать четыре процента. Автоперевозки, ничего интересного. Интересно другое. Павел Иванович, вы же не слушаете, да?

– Я просто понятия не имею, какое отношение это всё имеет к тому, что ему отрезали голову, а так всё в порядке.

– Я просто пытаюсь ввести вас в курс дела. 

– Пятьдесят восемь процентов «Р-Империи» и двадцать четыре процента чего бы там ни было – где сейчас? – На губах Юшневского промелькнула улыбка. Что его так порадовало?

– Двадцать четыре процента «чего бы там ни было» – у Михаила Романова.

– А «Р-Империя»?

– У Николая.

– А Константину досталось?..

– Некоторое количество привилегированных акций. Совсем небольшое. Плюс – они привилегированные, то есть, всё, что он сможет – это жить на дивиденды. Без права голоса.

– А у Константина есть свой бизнес или что-то подобное?

– Судя по состоянию его счетов – он жил с того, что переводил ему старший брат. Переводил он ему неплохо, хватило на недвижимость на Кипре и тамошнее гражданство. Собственно, там Константин Павлович и обитает по сию пору. Предположу, что его присутствие там каким-то образом укрепляет позиции Романовых касательно их офшоров. 

– Предположите?

– Юрисдикция другого государства, у нас нет сведений.

– И чем же Константин Павлович так подозрителен в таком случае?

– У вас есть братья, Павел Иванович?

– Трое, – с готовностью ответил Паша. – И сестра ещё.

– Ну и вот представьте теперь, что вам на всех – от дядюшки в Австралии, не суть – досталась компания. Большая, доходная, с оборотом в несколько миллиардов в год, с доходностью в пару сотен миллионов за тот же период. «Р-Империя», одним словом. Только одному вашему брату достаётся в ней пятьдесят процентов, ещё двоим по двадцать, сестре десять, а вам остаётся... дядина избушка под Мельбурном. 

– Дрохеда, – задумчиво пробормотал Серёжа. Миша обернулся к нему вопросительно, Юшневский бровью не повёл – смотрел пристально на Пашу.

– И вы можете эту избушку продать, безусловно. Можете сдавать посуточно. Можете бросить всё и в неё переехать. Но это несравнимые суммы. А теперь скажите – разве вам не захочется отомстить?

– Так дядюшка же умер?

– Ещё нет, он переписал всё на вас заранее.

– Тогда конечно.

– Что такое Дрохеда? – раздался сбоку и сзади свистящий Мишин шёпот. Таким же шёпотом ему ответил Серёжа:

– Это из книжки. Поместье в Австралии. 

Вот у Миши нормально всё по жизни. Хотя Паша бы тоже лучше про Дрохеду послушал, а не признавал за Юшневским его правоту. Хотя – это же была только одна из версий, так?

– На повестке дня – установление местонахождения и последующий допрос двух основных подозреваемых. – Эту специфику Паша знал прекрасно, это было то, с чем он каждый день работал, это было то, в чём он был как рыба в воде. Как же приятно иногда просто почувствовать себя на своём месте. Юшневский молчал в своём углу, за что Паша был ему крайне признателен. Нет, когда молчит – отличный же мужик. Великолепный. Ноги свои длинные в проход выставил. – Икинджи Махмуд – Миша. Взялся – веди дальше. Константин Романов – Серёжа. Он может быть за границей, если даже заказ на нём, ему не обязательно было приезжать лично, так что: переписки, разговоры, любые контакты с Россией. Особое внимание на... Алексей Петрович, не подскажете, как зовут жену Александра?

– Что?

– Вы говорили не далее как вчера, что у Александра четыре наследника первой очереди. Николаю достались пятьдесят восемь процентов «Р-Империи», Михаилу – двадцать четыре процента хрен пойми чего, Константину – суть довольно скромное, хоть и пожизненное содержание. А что досталось его жене?

– Её нет в договоре. Зовут её... я посмотрю у себя. Не помню точно. 

– Посмотрите – и выдайте старшему лейтенанту Муравьёву-Апостолу всё, что у вас по ней есть. Если есть, конечно, судя по всему, в делах компании она особо не участвовала. 

– Кипр.

– Испания.

– Мария Антоновна. Не знаю ничего про наследство, но, судя по всему, на неё при жизни Романова было переписано всё его недвижимое имущество. Уверен, она не в претензии.

– И не хотела себе кусочка Польши?

– Какого... кусочка Польши?

– Да там...

– Это мем про милого Гитлера, – не упустил возможности влезть Миша. Паша переключился на него – чтобы не видеть закаченных глаз Юшневского:

– Здорово, что ты в курсе.

– Так ты же мне его и...

– Что ты насчёт Испании говорил? Когда Махмуд там очутился?

– Вылетел вчера в шесть.

– Утра или вечера?

– Утра.

– Как здорово... – Паша от волнения разгрыз колпачок у ручки, нахмурился, сплюнул жёваным пластиком, выбросил ручку в ведро – метко вышло. – Как здорово получается. Что вы там говорили, Алексей Петрович, насчёт того, что он непричастен?

– Вы мне это до конца расследования припоминать будете? Признаю, был неправ.

– Вы знаете, когда вы мне такие вещи говорите, они как музыка звучат. Говорите их почаще. – Юшневский снова закатил глаза, засобирался – небыстро, но ему и собираться-то было всего ничего. Паша переключился на более важные, чем детские подначки Юшневского, вопросы: – Миш, пробивай его контакты, пытайся связаться. 

– Так я уже...

– Тогда пробивай контакты ближайшего окружения.

– Это иголка в стоге сена, товарищ капитан!

– Когда ты меня товарищем капитаном зовёшь, это тоже музыка, но от работы увиливать не надо, хорошо? Серёж, по контактам Романова есть что? 

– Он гражданин Кипра, Интерпол нам сведений не даст, а если даст – то не вот прямо сейчас, это запрос делать надо. И обосновывать. А у нас обоснований...

– Тогда запроси по Марии Антоновне Романовой?

– Нарышкиной, – поправил Юшневский. Паша искренне восхитился:

– Ух, дворянством каким повеяло. – Юшневский с лёгкой ехидной полуулыбкой поинтересовался:

– А вам каждый день им не веет? С такими сотрудниками? – Миша с Серёжей, не сговариваясь, прыснули. Паша усмехнулся негромко, в усы, что называется – если б у него были усы. 

– Уели. Господин Муравьёв-Апостол, не соблаговолите ли вы сделать запрос по госпоже Нарышкиной, Марии Антоновне, дабы мы имели представление, не связывалась ли она в последнее время с иностранными гражданами?

– Со... – Серёжа просто лёг – и Миша лёг вместе с ним, видимо, за компанию. – Соблаговолю.

– Замечательно. Соблаговолите сделать это побыстрее, чтобы мы до конца недели получили сведения.

Тон к концу фразы он сменил на чисто деловой – показать, что шуточки шуточками, а работу делать надо. Кашлянул демонстративно, глядя на Мишу. Миша скис, вместе со стулом отъехал от Серёжиного стола, уставился в монитор. Юшневский таки поднялся из-за стола:

– Павел Иванович, я пока к себе съезжу. Подниму бумаги кое-какие. 

– Вернётесь сегодня?

– А что, уже дня без меня не можете? – А он тоже был хорош, конечно. Паша не мог не оценить. Даже развёл руками, принимая поражение. – Вряд ли, мне нужно коллег поспрашивать, это время. 

– Тогда до завтра?

Пожал протянутую ему сухую узкую ладонь – идеальным выверенным деловым рукопожатием, Юшневский кивнул ему в ответ и удалился. Не свалил, не ушёл. Удалился. Не младший лейтенант Бестужев-Рюмин и даже не старший лейтенант Муравьёв-Апостол, хотя Серёжа был человеком приличным. Что Юшневский точно мог – так это играть на классе. Паша поймал себя на мысли, что признавший неправоту Юшневский был ему как-то по-человечески приятнее. А ещё на том, что вот он, капитан Пестель, стоит сейчас посреди кабинета и совершенно неприлично улыбается.

Сегодня очередь сбегать со звонком, очевидно, была Мишина. Ни здрасьте, ни до свидания, выключил компьютер, дёрнул с вешалки джинсовку и только его и видели. Паша качнул головой – нет, ну ладно, всякое бывало. Пережал немного. А с другой стороны – Миша взрослый человек, понимание тоже надо иметь, кому и что говоришь. И работу тоже надо делать. А то порой создавалось впечатление, что из-за их неуставных отношений Миша решил, что теперь можно немножко не стараться. Следом – неспешно, в своём темпе – засобирался Серёжа. Паша окликнул его:

– Как там Нарышкина?

– Запросил, пообещали в сжатые сроки, но ты же сам знаешь, как нам эти данные отдают.

– Да, дня три как минимум. 

– Рабочих. Так что до понедельника.

– У тебя сейчас текучка есть какая?

– По мелочи.

– Тогда занимайся ей, пока ответ не придёт. – Серёжа миролюбиво усмехнулся:

– Есть, товарищ капитан.

Джинсовки у них с Мишей, кстати, были одинаковые. Интересно, кто первый купил? В пустом отделе, в пустом – Паша был в этом почти уверен – здании накрывала какая-то сентиментальность. Хотелось подмечать вот такие вот житейские детали, сидеть себе в тишине, перебирать ручки в стакане, рисовать схемы на белой маркерной доске – с каким скандалом выбивал её у Волконского, не передать – и почти что слышать, как скрипят шестерёнки. Что имели в сухом остатке: вполне конкретный конфликт Кузьмича с Махмудом, так? И последующую показательную казнь. Нет, ну какая наглость – в жилом доме, с соседями за стенкой, в будний день... А наутро Махмуд спешно отбыл в Испанию. Да, паззл складывался так очевидно, что даже Юшневский признал. Не слишком ли очевидно? Или это он просто загоняется сейчас? А с другой стороны – госпожа Нарышкина, нет, ну надо же, какая фамилия. И гражданин Кипра Константин Павлович Романов, фамилии совсем непримечательной. И мог ли тут иметь место преступный сговор? С несколько меньшей вероятностью, чем с Махмудом – да. Наверное, да. Юшневский ведь был не дурак, совсем не дурак, напротив, крайне умный мужик, в ОБЭП тупых не брали, и, опять же, майор. Старше Паши по званию. Не просто же так? И он вполне мог не очень разбираться в их местных насильственных хитросплетениях – но он умел читать свои бумажки. И что-то он в этих бумажках видел. Интересно, чего это он в отдел к себе рванул?


	3. Chapter 3

– Это Мише.

Юшневский положил на стол увесистую папку. На лимонной пластиковой обложке, на самоклеящейся этикетке в углу значилось: «Терра Османа». В отделе, кроме них двоих, ещё никого не было, восемь двадцать две, Паша пришёл минут пять назад – а Юшневский снова оказался тут первым. Он вообще спит? Чем он занят, кроме работы? Паша пролистал папку: в скользких глянцевых файлах – распечатки по, казалось, всей компании Махмуда, от финансового директора до секретаря, некой Анны Ильиной. На секретаре Юшневский подал голос:

– С неё можно начать. Судя по тому, что мне удалось выяснить...

– Это за этим вы ездили? Поспрашивать?

– Да. Так вот, судя по тому, что я узнал, через неё проходили абсолютно все его бумаги. 

– Так она секретарь или личный ассистент?

– Мне кажется, Махмуд не разделяет эти понятия. 

– Вам кажется? – Паша выделил второе слово голосом. Юшневский вздохнул:

– К сожалению, таких сведений в бумагах нет, так что остаётся только строить догадки. Кстати, личного ассистента у него по документам нет. Только она.

– И она с ним позавчера не улетела?

– Вот этого не могу знать. Данные примерно месячной давности, собирались под тот же аукцион, что и данные по Романову. В ОБЭП, – Юшневский усмехнулся задумчиво, – всё не так быстро, как у вас здесь. 

– И головы людям не отрубают?

– И головы людям не отрубают.

– В любом случае, Алексей Петрович, спасибо вам большое. 

Хлопнула входная дверь, они обернулись на неё, как по команде: Миша сосредоточенно стряхивал с плеча джинсовку, стоя в проходе. Паша окликнул его:

– Смотри, что у меня для тебя есть! – Миша делано округлил глаза и ахнул:

– Тут люди, товарищ капитан! – Юшневский свёл брови недоумённо, Паша хмыкнул, оценив шутку. И не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии ответить – и смутить Юшневского ещё немного:

– Не при людях ты мне потом «спасибо» говорить будешь.

Миша наконец избавился от куртки, подошёл ближе. И осознал, что именно Паша держит в руках. Глаза загорелись совершенно по-детски:

– Да... да ладно? А... Алексей Петрович, это ж вы? Вы за этим вчера ездили? 

– Подумал, что зачем вам рыться в этом месяц, если всё уже есть.

– Там есть некая Ильина... – обратил Мишино внимание на себя Паша. – Начни с неё. Для начала узнай, не улетела ли она вместе с Махмудом, если не улетела – тряси с неё по полной.

– Да... да, хорошо... – Миша был уже полностью в папке. – Товарищ капитан?

– А?

– А у Серёжи сейчас вроде нет ничего срочного? Можно мы вместе этим делом займёмся?

– Вперёд.

Два брата-опоссума засели вдвоём над одной папкой, Паша обернулся задумчиво в поисках дел – Юшневский поймал его взгляд. Улыбнулся углами губ:

– А не хотите прокатиться, Павел Иванович?

– Куда же?

– На изъятие по «Р-Империи».

– А вы не успокоились, я так понимаю?

– А это совершенно независимое от смерти Романова дело о финансовых махинациях в особо крупном. И то, что меня на время отрядили к вам в команду, этому делу мешать не должно. Покажу вам... свою подведомственность.

Нет, он точно двужильный. Отрабатывать полную смену здесь, потом ехать к себе, потом к восьми снова заявляться сюда. И он мог сколько угодно быть мудаком лощёным в костюме, но это вызывало невольное уважение.

На байк к Паше сесть не согласился, вызвал такси. В машине предусмотрительно молчал, и хотя Паше хотелось задать ему миллион вопросов – наверное, не стоило обсуждать этого при таксисте. Не такой уж Питер большой, чтобы опускать вероятность, что эта история дойдёт через пять рук до нужных людей. До людей Романова – теперь уже Николая. 

– Кстати, если по своим базам копнёте Константина, много нового узнаете, – заметил Юшневский, когда они оказались на крыльце офиса «Р-Империи». Посмотрел на часы. Паша тоже: было без нескольких минут девять. Самое начало рабочего дня у нормальных людей. Самое время прийти во главе группы спецназа и, светски улыбаясь, смотреть, как они вскрывают архивы и отключают системные блоки в бухгалтерии и финансовом отделе. Интересная, конечно, работа. Для чистоплюев – но интересная. 

– А вы не можете без интриги, Алексей Петрович?

– Да почему, – пожал Юшневский плечами. – Могу. 

– Просто это не так интересно?

– Просто хотел своими глазами посмотреть на ваше лицо, когда вы увидите там обвинение в групповом изнасиловании. Девушка умерла, кстати.

– Нет, вы решительно коробочка с сюрпризами. Интересно, за какие подвиги нам именно вы.

– Считайте это подарком мироздания, – улыбнулся он. Паша рассмеялся.

– У меня есть две минуты на сигарету? – Юшневский приподнял брови и взглядом указал на знак «не курить», приклеенный рядом с дверью. Паша закатил глаза – не зло, так, слегка снисходительно. И достал пачку. По узкой улице ползли два чёрных минивэна. Паша успел ровно к моменту, когда они запарковались прямо напротив входа, там, где парковка была, по идее, запрещена. Паша не удержался от того, чтобы вернуть Юшневскому его светский предупреждающий взгляд – Юшневский только фыркнул довольно. Окурок отправился в серебристую надраенную урну, Паша вытянулся по стойке «смирно». – Командуйте, товарищ майор?

– Проводятся оперативные мероприятия, просим вас оставаться на местах и не оказывать сопротивления сотрудникам полиции! – Особенно бесценен был презрительный взгляд Николая Романова, которого спецназ застал в его собственном кабинете. Интересно, это они табличку уже успели исправить, или тут он и заседал всё время, пока компанией руководил его брат? Кривая усмешка на тонких губах:

– Пожалуйста. Если что-то покажется вам интересным – милости прошу, не стесняйтесь. 

Они с Юшневским говорили, конечно, на одном языке. И конечно, находясь по разные стороны баррикад, ненавидели друг друга, остро, яростно. Паша в таких ситуациях привык класть мордой в пол. Юшневский лишь жестом указал Паше не торопиться. Романов откинулся назад в тяжёлом кожаном кресле – то мягко прогнулось под его весом – и равнодушно смотрел на то, как спецназовец в полном обмундировании отключает от сети его моноблок. В других кабинетах, судя по шуму, проходило не так мирно. Паша дёрнулся на шум, но Юшневский, как не слышал ничего, ровным тоном спросил:

– Могу вас попросить открыть сейф?

– Попросить вы, конечно, можете... – процедил Романов. 

– Так сделайте это. Пожалуйста. 

Спецназовец с автоматом сделал просьбу гораздо более весомой – как Паша это видел. Романов открыл небольшой сейф в углу, обвёл его широким жестом, разве что поклон не отбил:

– Пожалуйста. Не особо понимаю только, что именно вы пытаетесь найти.

– Я думаю, это отлично понимал ваш брат – жаль, если он не успел вам объяснить. 

– А вы любитель, я смотрю, поплясать на костях?

– Можете называть это как угодно. Мы просто делаем свою работу.

– Мы тоже. 

– Ну вот потому, что вы делали её недостаточно чисто и законно, нам приходится теперь делать свою. 

– Ещё скажите, что вы не получаете от этого удовольствия. 

– «Полюбите своё дело – и вам не придётся работать ни дня», так, кажется?

– Что-то вроде. 

– На вашем месте, Алексей Петрович, я бы охрану запросил, – заметил Паша впроброс, когда они вышли на улицу. Спецназ паковал документы и компьютеры в свои минивэны, Юшневский цепким взглядом наблюдал за процессом. Паша, несмотря на предупредительный знак, закурил вторую. – А то, не ровён час, он ж вас пристрелит.

– А вы за меня боитесь, Павел Иванович?

– А вы как думаете?

– Я думал, вы первый в очереди, чтобы меня пристрелить.

– Если... если у нас с вами были какие-то разногласия, это не значит, что я готов решать проблемы таким образом. 

– «Были»? – улыбнулся Юшневский. Паша усмехнулся:

– Ну, мы поначалу просто не сошлись в методах работы. И некоторых выводах, так скажем. Но с вами вполне можно вести диалог, как оказалось. Только у меня такое желание есть, а у Романова, судя по всему, нет. 

– Отсутствует начисто. Плюс он явно не забыл, как я неосторожно заподозрил в убийстве его. 

– Такое не забывают.

Оглушительно хлопнула дверь минивэна, спецназовец – Паша не разбирал их лиц в этом обвесе, совершенно одинаковые исполнительные рожи, чуть моложе, чуть старше – окликнул Юшневского:

– Алексей Петрович, всё. 

– Везите к нам, мой кабинет знаете. Я подъеду чуть позже, – распорядился Юшневский и перевёл взгляд на Пашу: – Павел Иванович, как насчёт пообедать?

– Если только вы угощаете. 

– Мне кажется, ваши представления о зарплатах в ОБЭПе несколько неверны, но почему бы и нет. Машину вызовете?

– Так...

– А я сюда нас вёз. 

И не поспоришь с ним, конечно. Под внимательным весёлым взглядом – вот что его веселит, как оказалось: врываться с толпой космонавтов в офис и вытаскивать оттуда всё до последней бумажки под светскую уважительную беседу, запомнили, закрепили, – вызывал такси через приложение, через четыре минуты подъехала белая кио. Паша даже переднее пассажирское ему уступил – из уважения. Тесный питерский центр, десяти минут не ехали, наверное – и даже в привычной уже осторожной тишине это время не казалось чересчур долгим. Адрес диктовал Юшневский, очевидно, там находилось его место силы, – ну или просто место, где он любил есть, тут не угадаешь, – он же, выйдя из машины, повёл Пашу вперёд от места остановки, к утопленной в земле коренастой двери корчмы. 

– А по вам так и не скажешь, Алексей Петрович, что вы любитель пельмешек навернуть.

– Сами сказали, я коробочка с сюрпризами. А пельмени тут исключительные. И борщ отличный. Когда вы в последний раз борщ ели?

– Я как-то не задумывался, пока вы не спросили.

Темноватый зал в деревенском стиле, тяжёлые деревянные столы, по большей части свободные ввиду буднего дня, Юшневский со знанием дела забрался в угол, стянул пиджак, бросил его на скамью рядом. Паша сел напротив. Паренёк в вышиванке, не старше двадцати, подскочил мгновенно. Выдал им два меню – несколько листов коричневой почтовой бумаги, пришпиленных к деревянной дощечке. Юшневский озвучил выбор, не глядя, кашлянул негромко, привлекая внимание увлечённого изучением Паши:

– Павел Иванович, борщ и пельмени?

– А чёрт бы с вами, Алексей Петрович. Давайте. 

– Пельмени и борщ в хлебе, – передал Юшневский парнишке. – И два морса клюквенных.

– А настоечек у них тут не водится? – поинтересовался Паша в воздух, когда парнишка скрылся в глубине зала. Юшневский склонил голову к плечу, разглядывал Пашу с интересом – Паша аж подобрался, не особенно понятно было, с чего вдруг такое внимание, – усмехнулся:

– Рабочий день, Павел Иванович.

– Кому когда хуже было от одной стопки?

– Нет, настоек у них нет, только самогонка. 

– Вот сразу бы так. Самогонку я не люблю.

И как-то... уютно, что ли, было с ним сидеть. Обсудили – вполголоса – текущую историю с Романовым-старшим, крутили варианты, – солировал Паша, – Юшневский в ответ рассказывал обо всех его финансовых хитросплетениях, которые должны были вскрыться с изъятием документов, единовременно и окончательно, и Паша ловил себя на мысли, что, кажется, потихоньку начинает понимать, как это работает. Юшневский в ответ признался – откровенность на откровенность – что без Паши не разобрался бы в нынешнем деле. 

– Я вообще изначально не понял, зачем я там.

– А теперь поняли?

– В общих чертах. И я приношу свои извинения, что пытался тянуть одеяло на себя.

– Ну, скажем, одно одеяло мы с вами не делили...

– Оставьте свои постельные шуточки для Миши, Павел Иванович.

– Он в ответ огрызается.

– А вам так хочется, чтобы огрызался я? 

И где-то тут Паша поймал себя на мысли, что да. Он не отказался бы. Чтобы Юшневский огрызался в ответ – не всерьёз, а вот как Миша, вполсилы, со взаимным удовольствием от процесса. И чтобы в шутках этих – как с Мишей – была доля правды. Борщ – в булке чёрного хлеба, круглая буханка, горбушка в роли крышки, чуть приоткрытая, торчащая оттуда веточка петрушки, которую Паша немедленно выкинул – был и правда на сто из ста, пельмени такого эффекта не произвели, но – Юшневский не соврал – тоже оказались вполне себе. У Юшневского было жаркое в горшочке и салат. И просидели они по ощущениям минут сорок, не больше – хотя им только еду, наверное, с полчаса несли – а на деле почти два часа. 

– В отдел, Алексей Петрович?

– Я, пожалуй, сперва к себе. Нужно в документах Романова покопаться. Пока он меня, – Юшневский улыбнулся мимолётно, – не пристрелил.

– Но вы б серьёзно подумали об охране. Наружное наблюдение там, я не знаю...

– Спасибо за заботу, Павел Иванович.

До конца четверга Юшневский не появился. И в пятницу тоже не появился. С одной стороны, нечего ему здесь было и делать, с другой – Паша бы не отказался ещё раз сходить с ним пожрать. Даже и не за его счёт. С третьей – зато выдалось время спокойно поработать. У Юшневского всё-таки были свои задачи, у них – свои, запрос по Нарышкиной всё ещё висел без ответа, а у Икинджи Махмуда Абдул-Хамида оказалась очень большая и разветвлённая компания, разобраться в структуре которой – даже с документами от Юшневского – было совсем не просто. Миша вопил, Серёжа пытался его успокоить и вразумить, – каждый раз, когда трубка с треском летела на рычаг, – Паша просто устало вздыхал. Слишком много имён, слишком много информации. Ильина улетела с Махмудом в Испанию – и что-то подсказывало Паше, что не просто секретарём она ему приходилась. Думал зазвать Мишу к себе на выходные, отказался от этой идеи, – тем более что Миша тоже желанием особо не горел, – провёл два дня как образцовый сыч: взял пива, заказал четыре пиццы и с наслаждением тупил в старые сезоны Мыслить как преступник, которые нон-стоп крутили по какому-то из кабельных каналов. Даже в зал не пошёл, хотя собирался. Почему на зал вечно не хватало времени, а на пиццу и сериалы его было завались?

А понедельник начался лучше некуда. Вот просто никогда в Пашиной и без того весёлой жизни не было такого понедельника, чтобы в девять утра, едва все глаза продрать успели, – и Юшневский выпил свой безумно сладко пахнущий кофе из картонного стаканчика, – в кабинет, хлопнув дверью, влетел собственной персоной Махмуд Второй. За ним следом показалась белокурая девушка, очень похожая на ту самую Ильину, и дежурный смены сержант Тарасов. 

– Товарищ капитан, я...

– Нормально всё, – отмахнулся Паша. Сам бы не сдержал. Тарасов кивнул и свалил обратно к себе на пост. Махмуд кривил лицо, оглядывая всех присутствующих в отделе – а потом с силой грохнул ладонью по столу, Паша инстинктивно схватился за табельное – слишком уж звук удара напоминал выстрел.

– Кто посмел?.. – Махмуд не закончил вопроса, но было очевидно, о чём именно он спрашивает. Кто посмел тревожить его величество – это во-первых. А во-вторых – кто посмел под него копать. Паша, не убирая руки с кобуры, светски улыбнулся – ну, попытался изобразить ту улыбку, которая так легко удалась Юшневскому в разговоре с Романовым. Вышел, судя по реакции публики, довольно голодный оскал.

– Я посмел. Вы улетели из страны через несколько часов после убийства Александра Романова, с которым у вас незадолго до того произошёл конфликт. Факт конфликта отрицать будете?

– Да я... да ты... кто старший по званию? Только с ним разговаривать буду.

– Алексей Петрович? – перевёл Паша взгляд. Вот тут светская улыбка как-то вдруг получилась на ура. Юшневский кивнул коротко. Отставил пустой картонный стаканчик на край стола. Указал Махмуду на стул напротив.

– Присаживайтесь, господин Абдул-Хамид. Старший по званию я. Меня зовут Алексей Петрович Юшневский, я майор и старший следователь отдела по борьбе с экономическими преступлениями. Госпожа Ильина, если не ошибаюсь? – он бросил короткий вопросительный взгляд на девушку за Махмудом. Та, растерявшись, кивнула. – Вы тоже не стесняйтесь, стульев хватает. И мы с вами поговорим. Правда, лучше бы вы переговорили с капитаном Пестелем. – Махмуд обернулся на Пашу, Юшневский расстроенно цокнул языком: – Уже поздно. Давайте начнём с того, какого рода конфликт случился между вами и Александром Романовым, лидером компании «Р-Империя», около двух недель назад. И какие конфликты возникали между вами в ту пору, когда вы только начинали строить «Терра Османа». 

И как он его колол. Как же он его колол, господи, любо дорого было посмотреть. Он мало знал, конечно, о криминальной деятельности Махмуда – но куда больше ему было известно о его методах ведения дел внутри компании, и этого, как оказалось, было вполне достаточно для того, чтобы Махмуд выложил абсолютно всё. Юшневский был прав: лучше бы Махмуд переговорил с Пашей. 

Хотя по делу Романова Махмуду было известно не так уж и много: да, был конфликт, да, старые дела тоже имелись, Махмуд откровенно не любил Романова – но давно не занимался тем, в чём они подозревали. Он готов был предоставить следствию – не бесплатно, конечно, в обмен на послабления по делам о финансовых махинациях «Терра Османа» – данные о своих переписках, звонках и банковских операциях. Где-то здесь Паша поверил, что Махмуд, возможно, не при чём. Где-то тут его постигло разочарование в собственных силах: как же так, всё так замечательно складывалось...

– Алексей Петрович? – раздался на окраине сознания неуверенный женский голос. Паша включился: говорила Ильина. Юшневский представился всего раз, в самом начале – но она запомнила. – Вы говорили о том, что очень подозрительным выглядит то, что Романова убили именно в ночь перед нашим отлётом...

– Так, – Юшневский включился тоже. Как гончая, почуявшая зайца, подался вперёд, не сводил с Ильиной внимательных глаз.

– Дата отлёта не была тайной, о ней знали как минимум мы с господином Абдул-Хамидом, его заместитель – и его секретарь, ряд сотрудников, обладающих правом аудиенции... – Паша аж глаза вытаращил – благо, ни Махмуд, ни Ильина его не видели. Право аудиенции. Это как же Махмуд застрял в девяностых. Юшневский бросил на него быстрый понимающий взгляд – стало полегче: он не один так думал. – Персонал, обслуживающий дом и автопарк господина Абдул-Хамида, и персонал авиакомпании, чей самолёт господин Абдул-Хамид арендует для перелётов. 

– И вы считаете, что кто-то из этих людей слил информацию об отлёте с целью подставить господина Абдул-Хамида? Вы знаете, кто?

– Нет, не знаю... Но согласитесь, вероятность довольно высока?

– Высока, не спорю. 

Махмуд зло пробормотал что-то по-турецки. Ильина среагировала моментально: тоже на турецком, но успокаивающе и мягко, как будто разъясняя. 

– Вы находитесь в отделении МВД Российской Федерации, – заметил Паша. – Будьте добры изъясняться по-русски.

– Это... эмоции, – бросил Махмуд – впрочем, то ли увещевания Ильиной, то ли замечание Паши всё же сработали: остывал он на глазах. 

– Госпожа Ильина, – негромко произнёс Юшневский. – Составьте, пожалуйста, список всех тех, кто имел сведения о вашем отлёте, – и о существовании кого вы знаете, разумеется, – и вы с господином Абдул-Хамидом можете быть свободны. Господин Абдул-Хамид, вы обещали данные по своим контактам, можете передать их нам в течение дня через госпожу Ильину. Если к шести вечера данных не будет на моей почте, я буду вынужден сделать официальный запрос – и тогда все предыдущие наши договорённости моментально аннулируются.

– Что насчёт послаблений? – напомнил Махмуд. Юшневский приподнял бровь:

– Думаю, мы сможем свести это дело к штрафу... и условному сроку. Если, конечно, не найдём за вами чего-то ещё.

Едва Махмуд с Ильиной вышли, Паша, не особенно стесняя себя тем фактом, что они и метра от кабинета не отошли, – а в коридоре всё было отлично слышно, – взвыл от восторга. После выдохнул, качнув головой:

– Алексей Петрович... вы мастер.

Миша посмотрел на него задумчиво – ну да, не далее как три дня назад Паша ныл ему ночь напролёт насчёт того, как Юшневский его бесит. Но люди же меняются! И отношение к ним меняется – быстрее, чем сами люди, в разы. Юшневский вздохнул весело:

– Да, могу ещё что-то. 

– «Что-то»?

– Он эмоциональный, его допрашивать – как подростка агрессивного. Посмотрели бы вы, Павел Иванович, как мы бухгалтеров допрашиваем. 

– Ну если вы приглашаете... Я бы, конечно, взглянул ещё разок на вашу подведомственность.

– Что я говорил вам про ваши шуточки?

– А что он говорил тебе про твои шуточки?

Мишины карие глаза, лягушачий рот, растянутый в улыбке, разлёт острых худых ключиц. Лежал на нём: руки на грудь, подбородок на руки. Не встретились в субботу – сегодня вытащил его, Миша согласился с радостью. Серёжа ушёл, коротко попрощавшись, ровно в половине шестого, Юшневский сказал, что точно засидится, поэтому его можно не ждать, Паша и не собирался его ждать, конечно, но к сведению принял. Кивнул Мише:

– Подвезти? – и Миша понял его правильно. Неправильно было только так прижиматься к водителю сзади на скорости шестьдесят. Теперь лежали вот, после первого захода, взмыленные, довольные – ещё б Миша не доставал его своими вопросами. С другой стороны: наверное, имел право. Паша вздохнул:

– Говорил, чтоб я тебе их оставил.

– А он спалил, типа? Или просто ему шуточки не понравились?

– А вот хрен знает.

– И когда это он тебе такое ляпнул?

– Да ездили мы с ним тут обедать...

– Опа.

– Просто. Обедать.

– Кто платил?

– Да... – Хотел послать его, куда следовало – но ещё больше, если честно, хотел поделиться. Неприлично лопался, прямо сказать, от молчания. С самим Юшневским поговорить об этом не представлялось возможным, а с Мишей – за милую душу. Обсуждал же он с ним его мужиков? Обсуждал. Пришло время ответочки. – Он.

– Да ла-а-адно... Чтоб товарищ капитан... И что, было что?

– Я же сказал...

– Ладно, ладно. Пока не было. Но ты бы да, да?

Паша перехватил его рукой за плечи, закинул ногу на тощее бедро, перекатил по кровати – так, чтобы самому вжать его в матрас. Миша охнул. Паша кивнул:

– Я бы да.

Целовал его в шею, чувствовал вибрацию горла, когда Миша стонал, отвечая, реагируя на требовательные движения ладони по члену, прикусил излёт ключицы, ближе к плечу, – Миша ахнул, то ли от неожиданности, то ли от боли. Спускался ниже, втягивал в рот соски – бледно-розовые, с тёмными волосками по краю. Миша вообще – для человека, упрекавшего Пашу в размерах эго – слишком ревностно охранял признаки своей мужественности. Ну потому что вот этот клок волос посреди впалой груди – это что? Мог бы и побрить, в самом-то деле. Паша вот и депиляции не гнушался – но Миша, с другой стороны, был вообще не против дать, тогда как Паша анальный секс в принимающей позиции любил мало. Кому что, наверное. Миша выгнулся, когда Паша лизнул его в живот, одновременно пережимая член под головкой.

– Да что ж ты... – Впрочем, тут же вернулся на старые рельсы, как и не съезжал с них: – А за чем дело стало?

– Ну вот тебя только выгоню – и сразу его в гости позову. Будем вино пить и сексом заниматься. Ему ноги к ушам загибать явно удобней, чем тебе. 

– Это... – Миша застонал коротко, когда Паша первый раз толкнулся внутри. – Точно. 

Сейчас к ушам – в смысле, на плечи – не загнул, Миша придерживал их под коленками, пока Паша двигался, опершись руками по обе стороны от его головы. Они хорошо совпадали, конечно, – и в плане секса, и в плане юмора, – а кто бы что ни говорил, быть на одной волне было крайне важно, но вот не лежало у Паши к нему. А к Юшневскому лежало. И стояло. И бежало навстречу впереди паровоза, вопрос только, оценит ли Юшневский – или Паше не светит тут ничего. Миша кривил лицо болезненно, Паша знал за ним уже эту фишку, и не подумал притормозить – и был прав, потому что буквально через минуту Миша сжался вокруг его члена. Его самого после этого даже на пару движений не хватило. Вышел осторожно, стянул презерватив, бросил возле кровати на потом, упал рядом. Миша вздохнул горестно:

– Выгонишь – и куда я пойду?

– К миллиону своих мужиков из тиндера?

– Веришь, нет – никто так, как ты, не трахается.

– Тебе надо попробовать просто продержаться с одним и тем же мужиком больше недели. Вот увидишь разницу, сразу просто. Или Серёгу соблазни вон. Хотя что-то мне подсказывает, что из него так себе ёбарь-террорист.

– Серёгу... не надо Серёгу.

И что-то такое услышал Паша в его интонации, что-то такое, что не сразу смог обработать, а когда смог, не поверил. Миша вроде бы не изменился внешне никак – но вот эту тоску в его глазах Паша увидел теперь явственно и понял, что видел её и раньше. Просто не придавал значения.

– Да ладно? Миш, ты серьёзно, что ли? Он же...

– Красивый. Умный. Романтичный, не то, что ты. 

– Это-то ты откуда узнал?

– Все выходные книжку читал, про которую он говорил тогда. – Паша очень старался, но так и не вспомнил, о какой там книжке и когда Серёжа мог говорить. Но, видимо, Мише это правда было важно. Паша уточнил только:

– И она про любовь?

– Про самую большую любовь в жизни.

– Вот только соплей не разводи тут, пожалуйста. Нравится Муравьёв – бог тебе судья и попутного ветра в жопу...

– Паш...

– Ты меня понял. Ты эту свою самую большую любовь в жизни когда осознал?

– Ну, с год назад где-то. – Вот это для Паши было откровением, признаться. Подумалось про джинсовки эти их одинаковые: то есть, Миша не поленился, выходит, поехать и купить себе такую же. Чтобы быть ближе к объекту мечтаний. Ебануться и не жить. Паша спросил, просто чтобы понимать масштабы трагедии:

– И за год ничего не сделал? 

– Я просто... не знаю, как это объяснить. Обосраться очень не хочется.

– И поэтому не делаешь ничего?

– Ну ты же с Юшневским ничего не делаешь?

– Мы с Юшневским меньше недели знакомы – и уже ходили вместе обедать, если у него будет ко мне какой-то ответный интерес, это раскроется в самое ближайшее время, а не раскроется – я плакать не буду, найду другой вариант. А ты год вздыхаешь – и даже пива попить на выходных его не позвал?

– Пиво – это другое.

– А тебе надо сразу чтоб с цветами под окном и свадьбу в Португалии? Окей, пиво – это другое. Кто мешал тебе взять его за шкирку в январе и затащить в Коробицыно дня на три? Снег, лес, романтика, никого вокруг, бери и еби... банька, опять же, сидите себе голые, атмосфера располагает...

– А если не выгорит? И как мне потом ему в глаза смотреть? Работу-то не отменял никто. Это Юшневский твой через неделю в ОБЭП свой вернётся, и ты, если повезёт, его в жизни больше не увидишь. А с Серёгой мы сидим стол в стол, у меня лицо его по восемь часов в день перед глазами – как и моё у него.

– Я надеюсь, он больше в компьютер смотрит, а не тобой любуется. Хотя, если любуется, то, может, и тоже неплохо. Для тебя, не для работы. Но ты прав, конечно. Кстати, насчёт пива – не хочешь?

Разогретые после душа, в майской духоте, с распахнутыми настежь окнами сидели голые на кухне, Паша разлил по стаканам холодное Жигулёвское. Забылся вроде бы разговор про Муравьёва, Миша повеселел, травил байки – но только крутилась у Паши в голове, не отпуская, мысль о том, что если Юшневский вернётся в свой ОБЭП и Паша больше никогда его не увидит, это точно будет не «повезёт».


	4. Chapter 4

– Спасибо ещё раз, Павел Иванович, – наклонился Юшневский к нему и сказал – тихо-тихо, чтобы не слышал возящийся в полутора метрах от них Миша. Приехали с ним вместе сегодня, Миша напросился на байк, Паша подумал и пустил. Ну потому что смысл? Волконский в курсе, Юшневский, судя по его фразочкам впроброс, – тоже, а Серёжа вокруг себя как не видел ничего, так и не видел, как бы там Миша ни старался. Ну и для кого эти шпионские игры? Встали как люди, позавтракали не спеша, собрались в своём темпе, даже покурить на крыльце успели до начала рабочего дня. Паша нахмурился и спросил – так же негромко:

– За что? – Юшневский посмотрел на Мишу с сомнением. Паша понимал: у Миши, когда ему надо было, ушки были на макушке. Сейчас, впрочем, выглядел вполне себе занятым: включал компьютер, параллельно рылся в бумагах. Ровно в восемь тридцать вошёл Серёжа, Миша обернулся на него, Паша махнул приветственно – и утащил Юшневского в дальний угол: пока эти двое заняты друг другом, переговорить можно совершенно безболезненно. Юшневский облегчённо вздохнул – впрочем, выглядел крайне встревоженным всё равно. И как будто ни часа не спавшим. Даже не побрился.

– Около двух ночи наружное наблюдение засекло двоих в чёрной шкоде. Оперативники попытались выяснить, кто такие, но те дали по газам, едва взгляд в свою сторону почуяли.

– Наружное наблюдение? – уточнил Паша. Юшневский кивнул едва заметно:

– У моего подъезда. 

– Романов? – спросил Паша раньше, чем додумал мысль. 

– Вероятнее всего. Больше некому.

– И как вы... может, вам на время место жительства сменить?

– В гости зовёте? – слабо улыбнулся Юшневский. Паша не думал о таком варианте развития событий – до этой самой секунды. Ухмыльнулся азартно, будто пытаясь укрыть развязностью тревогу:

– А что, а можно. Третьим будете?

– Подождите, вы с...

– Не, ну можем его, конечно, на коврик выгнать. 

– Пожалуй, откажусь. Не думаю, на самом деле, что это повторится. Их уже однажды засекли, об этом знает тот, кто их ко мне направил. 

– Жалко, нельзя записку к лапке привязать.

– Как голубю? – эту шутку Юшневский понял правильно. Кивнул с улыбкой: – Да, небесполезно было бы. 

– Но если серьёзно, Алексей Петрович, я один живу, так что подумайте. Не знаю, как вам, а мне точно будет спокойней.

– Павел Иванович...

– Можно Паша и на «ты».

– От меня ожидается ответная любезность?

– Как вам будет удобно. – У Юшневского была совершенно замечательная улыбка – когда искренняя. – Главное – не товарищем капитаном.

– Ну, это наименование, как я понимаю, плотно застолбил за собой Миша...

– Муравьёв, Бестужев, а чего это мы уши греем? Данные по Нарышкиной разобраны уже? Почему она ещё на допрос не вызвана? – отвлёкся Паша на секунду: и вот Миша вроде бы всем телом был развёрнут к Серёже, а Серёжа в ответ делал вид, что всецело поглощён Мишей, но по напряжённым плечам Паша читал, что они ловят каждое их слово. Вернулся к Юшневскому: – Извините.

– «Извини». 

– На «ты» всё же?

– На «ты».

Привычный уже его утренний кофе в картонном стаканчике, на сей раз – то ли шоколадный, то ли ореховый.

– Нутелла, – улыбнулся Юшневский на короткий вопрос.

– А не захватишь завтра на мою долю? Я деньги отдам, если что.

Нарышкина была вызвана на час. И вот она ещё за стол не приземлилась, а Паша уже слышал, как с треском рушится такая стройная, казалось, версия. Потому что либо Мария Антоновна была гениальной актрисой – либо она была феноменальной дурой. Но да – безусловно красивой. Даже Паша, который сроду к женщинам ничего не чувствовал, смог оценить – насколько это хорошо.

– Насколько это хорошо сделано, в основном, – обтекаемо заметил, когда Нарышкина ушла, а Паша высказал своё скромное мнение, Серёжа.

– Думаешь?

– Натуральная грудь такого размера так стоять не будет. 

– Подожди, ну а, там, пуш-апы...

– А на ней его не было.

Бесценно было кислое лицо Миши у него за плечом. Стратегически верное расположение страданий, между прочим: Паша отлично видел, тогда как Серёжа и не подозревал. Юшневский переводил взгляд с одного на другого, силясь понять, в чём тут дело. Озвучил, впрочем, другую мысль – исключительно деловым светским тоном, тем самым, которым парой дней ранее разговаривал с Николаем Романовым:

– Господа, это всё, что вас интересует сейчас? Её грудь? Не показания?

А в показаниях – и проверенных до того данных по её звонкам – было примерно следующее: ни с каким Константином Романовым она дел не имела и иметь не желала, мужа очень любила, но ещё больше любила ту свободу, которую он ей давал. Созванивались они по три раза на дню, вместе не жили, виделись по выходным – его выходным, у неё, судя по всему, каждый день был праздник. И она, по собственным заверениям, безутешно скорбела – но этой части её рассказа не поверил никто из присутствовавших при допросе. 

– Скорбела бы – была бы на квартире у Романова через час после обнаружения тела, до криминалистов бы примчалась. А она – где была?

А она улетела с подругами в Сочи, и никакие новости о чьей-то там смерти не заставили её вернуться раньше, чем подошло время обратного билета. И все её сказки о любви были, безусловно, фикцией – но это явно была не та женщина, которая могла бы спланировать убийство собственного, даже нелюбимого, мужа. Которая могла бы спланировать хоть что-то, если начистоту. 

Но не всё было ладно в семействе Романовых, и Паша чувствовал это в воздухе. Не может же быть так, что вот, главу семьи так беззастенчиво убили – а они продолжили жить, как жили? И работать, как работали? И так удачно сложилось, что всего за неделю до того глава семьи переписал на них все свои активы? И зачем Николай Романов прислал своих людей к Юшневскому во двор? Что такого было в тех документах, которые они изъяли?

– Ничего, – просто ответил Юшневский на его вопрос. Паша аж переспросил:

– В смысле?

– Ну в смысле ничего. Очень грамотные, очень чистые бумаги. Они явно нас ждали – и успели прибраться. 

– И теперь у вас есть доказательства о преступлениях Романова-старшего...

– ...и нет ни словечка на Романова-младшего, ты всё правильно понял. И не «выкай» мне, мы же договорились.

– «Вы» – это, в плане, вы, ОБЭП. Целиком как организация. Множественное число.

– Принято, – кивнул Юшневский.

– А по контактам, которые тебе должна была выслать Ильина?

– По той части, которая касается непосредственно Махмуда, – его подчинённым и прислуге, – я запросы сделал, к пятнице должны быть, там и узнаем. По сотрудникам авиакомпании – не хочешь прокатиться?

– В Пулково?

– Зачем, у них офис на Московском проспекте, тут минут двадцать езды, думаю.

– На мне десять.

– На... твоём мотоцикле? – Юшневский счёл необходимым уточнить. Паша кивнул с готовностью:

– Именно. Если не боишься, конечно. Второй шлем у меня с собой сегодня, если что. 

Бедро начало ныть – где-то в процессе разговора, наверное, тогда ещё не так заметно, ну или Паше было не до того. Паша потёр его легонько: вроде бы разогрелось, вроде бы отпустило. Если Юшневский согласится на байк, глядишь, совсем отпустит. Юшневский хмыкнул задумчиво:

– Ни разу не ездил. 

– Ну вот и попробуешь?

– Чёрт с тобой, поехали.

Выдал ему шлем, сел, объяснил, как держаться. У Миши не было проблем с тем, чтобы прижаться поплотнее, у Юшневского – пока – были. Ухватился целомудренно за куртку по бокам. 

– Ты так свалишься.

– Ты это задумал, чтобы пообниматься, или что?

– Я это задумал... – Ну вообще, конечно, Юшневский был прав. Но сдавать карты так просто не стоило. – Чтобы в пробках не торчать. Мы сейчас с тобой дворами проскочим и нормально.

И да – доехали действительно без проблем и гораздо быстрее. Так и не обнял, конечно, но вцепился в бока довольно качественно. Интересно, синяки останутся? Да и останутся – плохо, что ли? И бедро не болело. Правда, когда спешились, – и прошли пять метров до скромно отделанного безликого входа, – Юшневский нахмурился:

– А с ногой что?

– А?

– Хромаешь.

– Да... нормально. Старые раны. Веди, куда нам там.

Скромно отделанный безликий вход. Скромно отделанный безликий офис. Белый пластиковый ресепшен, белая стена за ним – с красно-синим логотипом компании. Девушка за стойкой, одетая как стюардесса или оператор Сбербанка: белая блузка, красно-синий же платок на шее. Наверняка узкая юбка-карандаш, но этого Паша уже не видел. Улыбнулась им приветливо:

– Здравствуйте. Вам назначено?

– Да, я договаривался о встрече с госпожой Бельской. 

– Старшей или младшей?

– Младшей, наверное. Анной...

– Да, это младшая. Сейчас сообщу ей. Как вас представить? – Юшневский достал удостоверение, девушка округлила глаза, едва заглянув в него. 

– Меня зовут Алексей Петрович, она в курсе.

Скромно отделанный безликий опен-спейс, дымчатое стекло – пластик, скорее – светло-серых кубиков. Госпожа Бельская, блондинка в серых узких джинсах и просторной тёмно-синей блузке, под которой слегка проглядывался – несмотря на её явные старания – беременный живот, встала им навстречу, едва завидела в конце просторного холла. 

– Идёмте, – бросила без приветствия. Судя по виду, довольно серьёзно волновалась. Переговорная – такая же скромная и безликая, как и всё остальное здесь, впрочем, можно ли было вменять это ей в вину, учитывая, что свою функцию она наверняка выполняла – была метрах в десяти, Бельская пропустила их внутрь, закрыла бесшумно дверь. И да, судя по тому, как моментально отсёкся офисный шум снаружи, свою функцию переговорная выполняла на отлично. Бельская опустилась в кресло с серой сетчатой спинкой. – Для начала, я хочу сказать, что это безумный шок для меня. У нас очень высокие стандарты обслуживания, и корпоративная тайна – одна из важнейших ценностей...

– Для начала, здравствуйте, – напомнил ей Юшневский. Бельская кисло улыбнулась. Они присели напротив, Юшневский и Паша. Паша, если честно, не особо понимал, зачем он здесь изначально, этот разговор можно было провести и один на один – но, чтобы занять руки, взялся вести протокол. – Хотя, раз уж вы сразу об этом сказали, давайте перейдём к делу: кто по долгу службы знал и кто теоретически мог знать о планах господина Абдул-Хамида?

– Я. Менеджер, который оформлял заявку на перелёт. Служба безопасности. Инженерный отдел. Ну и экипаж, собственно – но это ближе к полёту, рабочие графики мы составляем в конце предыдущего месяца. Всё. Повторюсь, корпоративная тайна...

– То есть, доступ третьих лиц к этим данным исключён? – Про корпоративную тайну – по второму кругу – Юшневский слушать явно был не настроен. Бельская казалась очень уставшей и печальной. И немного растерянной. Обработав вопрос, она кивнула коротко:

– Да. Абсолютно. 

– Тогда давайте начнём с конкретного списка имён.

Боль в бедре усиливалась. Самое мерзкое в этом было то, что Паша никак не мог контролировать происходящее – и предугадать не мог тоже. Знал бы – взял бы из кабинета таблетки. Знал бы – выпил бы прямо там и не парился. Но понадеялся на байк как на лекарство от всего, не осознал вовремя проблемы – и получил сполна. Поёрзал в кресле. Удобные, кстати, кресла тут у них, глубокие, с амортизацией, под длительные и сложные переговоры, для любимых партнёров. Только спасало это мало. Бельская диктовала. Паша старательно записывал, пару раз уточнил написание фамилии. Потом попросил номера телефонов – записал тоже. Юшневский дождался, пока Паша закончит с бумажными делами, спросил:

– С кем-то из этих людей мы можем переговорить сейчас?

– Да, безусловно...

– Прошу прощения, – прервал её Паша. – Алексей Петрович, продолжите без меня пока?

– Что такое? – Паша качнул головой, как отмахиваясь – но, видимо, у него на лице всё было написано. Передал Юшневскому планшетку с протоколом, перевёл взгляд на Бельскую:

– Анна, подскажите: у вас тут поблизости аптека есть?

– Прямо напротив офиса.

– Спасибо.

Еле встал, – удобное глубокое кресло для любимых партнёров не отпускало так просто, – прохромал к выходу. Уже не легко и беззаботно, как получасом ранее, натурально еле переставлял ноги. Ногу. Пятьдесят метров до аптеки показались марафонской дистанцией. Благо, очереди не было, Паша опёрся на стойку у первого свободного окошка. Миловидная девушка в халате, круглолицая, немного пухлая, с забранными в пучок русыми волосами, обернулась к нему мгновенно.

– Слушаю вас. Всё хорошо?

– Не... не очень. Но вы можете помочь. – Паша изо всех сил пытался быть галантным – хотя обстановка, прямо скажем, не располагала. Просто девушку пугать не хотелось. Он сказал название – девушка закивала, обернулась, будто бы в поисках нужного стеллажа. А потом опомнилась:

– Рецепт у вас есть? 

– Милая... – Паша перевёл взгляд на бейджик. – Полина. Рецепта у меня нет. Но если вы мне без него не отпустите, я скончаюсь прямо здесь. 

– Я... я не могу без рецепта. – Бельская в своей переговорной не была растерянной. Полина в аптеке в своём белом халате – была. Паша залез в карман куртки, достал удостоверение, развернул, сунул ей в окошко.

– А так? Ну не ношу я с собой рецепт. 

Полина едва не плакала:

– Так тем более. Вы же знаете закон, вы знаете...

– А если я вам его привезу? Через пол... сорок минут? Ну час, максимум? Просто иначе я до дома не доеду. И до работы не доеду.

– Может, что-то безрецептурное?

– Не поможет. Полина, вы же медицинский заканчивали? Клятву Гиппократа давали? Я вам, чёрт бы с ним, удостоверение в залог оставлю. Пожалуйста.

Боль отступала волнами. Тупое онемение сначала, потом – как будто стало легче дышать. Большие оленьи глаза Полины, влажные от испуга. Понял, спохватившись, что так и не записал номер Юшневского – а надо было предупредить об отлучке. 

– Полчаса. Спасибо вам.

Удостоверение в залог не оставил, – не попросила, – оседлал байк, рванул к дому. Обернулся даже быстрее в итоге, пару раз превысил, штраф прилетит, наверняка прилетит – но не так уж это было важно сейчас. Дал себе зарок таскать пачку с собой. Всегда. И рецепт во внутреннем кармане, за обложкой удостоверения – на всякий случай, не дай бог что. 

– И часто это у тебя? – только и спросил Юшневский на короткий сухой рассказ о Пашиных злоключениях. Паша пожал плечами:

– Да вообще нет. Ну раз в месяц, ну два. Таблетки надо просто с собой таскать...

– На обследование надо просто съездить. К неврологу и хирургу. И, чем чёрт не шутит, к психиатру, если они ничего не найдут.

– Меня в ногу ранили, не в голову.

– А психосоматика существует.

– Ты всегда такой занудный?

– Ты меня спас. Я просто хочу отплатить тебе тем же.

– Ну, не так уж я тебя и спас...

– Ну так и я тебе просто советую.

Паша усмехнулся. Потом рассмеялся по-настоящему. Немного истерично, наверное, – ещё живы были в голове боль и переживание, – но вообще довольно искренне. Юшневский смотрел на него со сдержанной улыбкой и беспокойством во взгляде – потом беспокойство ушло. Только позже, когда уже оказались в отделе, напомнил мягко:

– Но всё-таки – дойди до поликлиники.

– Сейчас с Романовым разберёмся – и сразу. 

За время, пока Паша мотался по городу, он успел переговорить с инженерами и службой безопасности, – нужного менеджера на месте не оказалось, – и список подозреваемых сократился до одного. Даже не так: теперь они точно знали, кто это сделал. Не пришлось даже делать запроса, и все собранные Пашей номера оказались не нужны: СБ просто выкатила им распечатку звонков.

– Это законно вообще?

– Ну они же не телефон слушают, а просто статистику собирают, – ответил Юшневский. А потом ткнул в одну из строк в убористой тесной таблице: – Номер знакомый.

– Кто-то из наших?

– Скорее... – Рабочий день уже закончился, сидели в пустом кабинете вдвоём. Миша сбросил стикер с трактором в половине седьмого, Паша усмехнулся, открыв сообщение: ну да, время пахать. Юшневский полез сперва в свой телефон, потом – в папки по делу Романова, потом – снова в свой телефон. – Скорее, кто-то из их.

– Удиви меня.

– Секретарь Романова.

– Которого? – Юшневский взял театральную паузу, Паша видел, как он практически катает по языку имя. – Ну?

– Александра Павловича.

– И что нам это... – Юшневский смотрел на него внимательно. Паша крутил, крутил шальную мысль. Потом, не докрутив даже до конца, открыл список контактов в мобильном, нашёл в важных Женю. Рабочий день закончился уже, конечно – но важно было знать. Очень, очень важно было знать.

– Здравствуй, дорогой. Извини, что поздно. Скажи мне вот что: а как мы личность трупа устанавливаем?

– Ну как? – Женя будто удивился вопросу – но ответил с лёгкостью: – Отпечатки пальцев, стоматологическая карта и особые приметы, если есть.

– А в случае с Кузьмичом...

– Его опознал брат. 

– И мы не проводили дополнительную экспертизу?

– А какую дополнительную экспертизу ты собрался тут проводить?

– А наша лаборатория делает ДНК-тесты?

– Я не понимаю... – начал Женя, но Паша прервал его на полуслове:

– Я завтра объясню тебе, отдыхай пока. Спасибо огромное, ты не представляешь, просто, насколько.

И посмотрел на Юшневского – так победоносно, как не смотрел, наверное, ещё ни на кого и никогда.

– А теперь объясни мне свой дьявольский план. – Юшневский выглядел так, будто сам уже всё понял – но, как и Паша, хотел услышать подтверждение.

– А мы сходим поужинать?

– За твой счёт?

– Безусловно. Так сходим? Сегодня? Сейчас вот?

– Но на мотоцикл я с тобой больше не сяду.

От ненависти Николая Романова можно было, наверное, запитать генератор. И Паша честно предлагал Юшневскому подтянуть для этого дела Михаила, тот, по крайней мере, не нанимал людей, чтобы за Юшневским шпионить, – и ладно если только шпионить, Паша не был так уверен, что этим бы дело закончилось, – но Юшневский как будто хотел ещё разочек продемонстрировать власть. Ну и, в принципе, Паша был не против – потому что власть Юшневский демонстрировал потрясающе. Жаль, Николай не оценил.

– Николай Павлович, скажите честно, не под протокол: где ваш брат?

– Который? – Женя отвлёк его, жестом попросил открыть рот, поелозил по внутренней стороне щеки ватной палочкой. И ведь можно было у него просто волосок отщипнуть – но Жене будто бы тоже было приятно над ним поиздеваться. Кстати, волос он у него тоже срезал. И ноготь ещё. Юшневский уточнил:

– Старший.

– На Кипре. 

– Николай Павлович, – не выдержал Паша, включаясь в разговор. – Я вот вижу, что вы с Алексеем Петровичем разговаривать не особо горите желанием – но поверьте, со мной общаться ещё неприятнее. 

– Да уж верю, – осклабился Романов. – Но не понимаю, чего именно вы от меня добиваетесь.

– Всё вы понимаете. Старших братьев у вас два. Местонахождение Константина нам известно – но не особо интересно, если уж на то пошло. Где Александр?

– У вас в морозилке.

– Да? А если ДНК-тест покажет, что у нас в морозилке совершенно другой человек?

– Ну вот тогда и посмотрим.

– Обязательно посмотрим, – улыбнулся Юшневский. Нет, ему совершенно точно нужно было вести курсы на тему того, как одной улыбкой уничтожить человека – или хотя бы его уверенность в себе. – Но до тех пор вы будете находиться под подпиской о невыезде.

– И по какой же причине?

– Николай Павлович, не хотите дома по подписке сидеть – могу организовать камеру предварительного заключения, – весомо пообещал Паша. – Поверьте, причины я найду. А потом вы ещё и сядете за покушение на сотрудника полиции. Это не считая других статей. Подпишите, не доводите до греха.

– И правда. – Согласился Романов. Паша порадовался – чуть раньше, чем стоило бы. – Гораздо неприятнее. Ваш коллега хоть правила приличия соблюдает. 

– Мой коллега, – съязвил Паша, – из культурного общества. А мы люди простые, реверансам не обучены.

Поймал на себе лукавый взгляд Юшневского – настроение поднялось на целый день. Николай размашисто расписался на подсунутом ему документе. Паша убрал подписку в планшетку, вернул Юшневскому взгляд. Юшневский – неизменно светски, как будто и не было ничего – кивнул:

– Мы сообщим о результатах экспертизы.

– И что-то подсказывает, что вы не удивитесь. 

Женя упаковал чемодан, поднял голову:

– Я закончил, в принципе.

– Да мы, в принципе, тоже, – усмехнулся Паша. – Алексей Петрович?

Юшневский первым вышел из кабинета.

– Евгений... – начал он ещё в коридоре. Женя отмахнулся:

– Женя.

– Хорошо. Женя, когда примерно нам ждать результатов?

– Постараюсь, чтобы завтра у вас всё уже было, сдам как срочный, но ориентируйтесь дня на три, у лаборатории есть своя пропускная способность.

– Принято. Паш?

– А что я? Ждём. А наружку мы, случаем, не хотим к Николаю Павловичу приставить? На всякий пожарный.

– На всякий пожарный – думаю, хотим. 

Женя не подвёл: результаты были у них следующим утром. И результаты эти невозможно было интерпретировать двояко. У них в морге лежал совершенно чужой Николаю Романову человек.


	5. Chapter 5

– В общем, картина вырисовывается следующая: ОБЭП подобрался к господину Романову слишком близко, а грешков за ним было на приличный такой срок. И господин Романов решил как можно более качественно залечь на дно. Максимально качественно.

– Он решил умереть?

– Именно. Лёша сказал, что примерно месяц назад они вышли на финишную прямую по его делу...

– А он уже Лёша?

– Сергей Григорьевич, вы не о том думаете сейчас.

– Не о том, – признал Волконский. – Поражаюсь с тебя просто. Ветреный ты человек, Пестель. 

– Сергей Григорьевич, ну правда!

– Рассказывай дальше.

– Рассказываю. Примерно месяц назад ОБЭП нащупал, как взять Романова за жопу. И Романову запахло жареным. И тогда же он придумал этот великолепный план – а напоследок решил подставить ещё и старого конкурента. Махмуд с ним дела не имел, о давнишнем конфликте давно забыл, но у Романова память оказалась, очевидно, получше. Или он просто решил, что Махмуд – хороший претендент на главного подозреваемого. Разборки их – у нас в базе, убийство очевидно криминальное, мы не сможем пройти мимо – и тут, в общем-то, он нас в первый раз и поймал. Он вывел «Р-Империю» на тот же аукцион, на который выходила «Терра Османа», намеренно перебил ставку Махмуда неправдоподобно крупной ставкой, ОБЭП здесь уже начал готовить группу захвата, потому что такие махинации для них – категория номер один, но Романов просчитал всё и здесь. И инсценировал собственное убийство за день до предполагаемой операции.

– Ему сливал кто-то?

– Да нет, думаю, просто повезло. Или он имел представление о том, насколько быстро это у нас делается. ОБЭП – не оперативники, они с бумажками работают, а обработать такое количество бумаг так быстро было просто нереально. 

– А второй раз?

– Что?

– Ты сказал, что на аукционе он поймал вас в первый раз.

– Да. Во второй раз он поймал нас на том, что перед предполагаемой смертью переписал свои активы на братьев – в пропорциях, далёких от справедливых. И вторым подозреваемым после Махмуда стал его брат Константин. Который – сейчас я это уже понимаю – продолжил жить как жил, дивиденды с отписанных ему акций идентичны тем суммам, которые он получал от брата до этого. Бывает такое, люди просто не хотят заниматься бизнесом, не все для этого созданы. Кому-то хочется просто жить на чужие бабки в домике у моря и бед не знать.

– Да, я б тоже не отказался.

– Кто из нас, Сергей Григорьевич. Кто из нас. Так вот: свежий конфликт с Махмудом с целью его подставить он поимел, Константина тоже красиво – и безболезненно для него – подвёл под монастырь, передал компанию человеку, которому изначально собирался её передать, подложил вместо себя какого-то уголовника, имя которого мы, наверное, никогда уже не узнаем, и умер. По всем бумагам. За несколько часов до отлёта Махмуда в Испанию. Если бы его секретарь оказался чуть умнее и для переговоров с менеджером авиакомпании купил в переходе сим-карту – мы бы не вытащили это на свет. Или вытащили бы – просто чуть позже, мы ж его даже не допросили в итоге, просто Лёша номер в распечатке узнал. Память у него, конечно, феноменальная.

– А ты работать с ним не хотел.

– Я, если уж на то пошло, не хотел просто какого-то хлыща левого видеть в своём отделе.

– Пестель, это мой отдел. Но теперь, так понимаю, у вас любовь во все поля? Пашенька, Лёшенька... А Мишка как же?

– А он тут при чём? – не уловил полёта мысли Волконского Паша. Волконский довольно, совершенно по-детски рассмеялся. 

– Не того человека я в разврате в отделе обвинял, да? Разобьёшь Бестужеву сердце – будешь за него свидетелей опрашивать, а ему я отпуск дам. Нет, больничный. На месяц. И путёвку в санаторий выбью.

– Я следователь...

– В полицейском отделе. В моём отделе, Пестель, скажу – пойдёшь опрашивать. Понял меня? Чтоб никаких эксцессов, связанных с твоей личной жизнью. И чьей-либо ещё личной жизнью. И, если что, лично перед Витгенштейном будешь ответ держать.

– Это кто ещё?

– Это непосредственный начальник Юшневского. 

– Хорошо. Надо будет – буду держать. 

Волконский выглядел неприлично довольным. Паша вздохнул негромко: дал бог начальника. Хотя, наверное, не самый плохой вариант, если подумать. Волконский тем временем подобрался, подался вперёд за столом, сцепил руки в замок:

– Но Романов ещё в стране? 

– Уверен, что да. Во-первых, ему нужно убедиться, что Махмуд сядет. 

– Суд – дело небыстрое.

– А задержание – вопрос двух часов. 

– А во-вторых?

– А во-вторых, хорошие документы, к которым не возникнет вопросов у пограничников – это дело ещё менее быстрое, чем суд.

– И ты предлагаешь...

– Прикрепить наружное наблюдение ко всем братьям и к жене на всякий случай, провести обыски на всей принадлежащей ей недвижимости...

– И сдать тем самым свои планы Романову за здорово живёшь.

– А как ещё? Ну да, есть риск...

– И риск этот совершенно неоправдан. Завтра он по внутреннему паспорту уедет в Беларусь, а Беларусь, конечно, поменьше нашей бескрайней, но ты, я думаю, с иностранными коллегами ни разу не сотрудничал и не знаешь, какой это геморрой. Я тебе предлагаю вот что.

Паша слушал, затаив дыхание. Сам бы он никогда до этого не додумался. Он был следователем, конечно, и неплохим – но у Волконского было несравнимо больше опыта, и, по-хорошему, Паше бы заткнуть свой внутренний голос на тему того, есть там Волконскому дело до его отношений, нет ему дела – и просто поучиться у него делать работу. Потому что в этом Волконский был великолепен.

– Проводятся оперативные мероприятия, просим вас оставаться на местах и не оказывать сопротивления сотрудникам полиции! – Паша наблюдал за Юшневским исподтишка – и не мог налюбоваться. Как же бессовестно хорош он был в своей стихии. И сегодня их маски-шоу не изымало никаких бумаг, и вообще маски-шоу по сути не было, четверо спецназовцев за их спинами, Ильина в приёмной Махмуда, испуганная донельзя, её большие голубые глаза, бегающие от Юшневского к Паше, характерный шум за тяжёлой деревянной дверью – в коридоре, не в кабинете Махмуда. В кабинете Махмуда как раз было необычно тихо. Юшневский дал знак своим, дверь с грохотом распахнулась. Махмуд сидел в кресле и смотрел на них устало – но без тени удивления в глазах.

– Можно же было без этого цирка? – сказал он чуть позже, когда его упаковали в минивэн с тёмными стёклами. Паша, Юшневский и три спецназовца разместились с ним, один засел впереди с водителем. Машина плавно катилась по центру Питера, но через крохотные окошки было сложно отследить, где именно. Паша снял с Махмуда наручники и развёл руками:

– Без цирка было бы не так эффектно. И остался бы риск, что не дойдёт до адресата. А так ему будет максимально понятно.

– Моим партнёрам тоже...

– Ваши партнёры уже через неделю получат вас обратно, – успокоил его Юшневский. Всё же он вёл эти разговоры несравнимо лучше Паши. Хотя бы потому, что Паша не знал этого особого их языка. – И освобождение ваше, я вас уверяю, пройдёт с не меньшей помпой, чем задержание. Все обвинения будут сняты, если будет необходимо, мы выпустим официальное заявление, что это была часть оперативных мероприятий.

– Чтобы каждая собака в Петербурге знала, что я мусорнулся?

– Махмуд, – улыбнулся Паша безмятежно: – Вы же давно от этих дел отошли. А мыслите зоновскими понятиями.

– Не я, – вздохнул Махмуд. – Но некоторые из моих партнёров...

– А зачем вам такие партнёры? – уточнил Юшневский, – и разговор этот был закончен. 

Организовали ему камеру, – по высшему разряду, – настоятельно рекомендовали не пользоваться телефоном – но прежде дали вызвать адвоката. Если до Романова не дойдут слухи о громком задержании, то сказка, напетая адвокату, через сутки будет звучат тысячей голосов. Шли плечо к плечу по коридору Крестов, Паша косил – совсем чуть-чуть – в сторону Юшневского, прятал улыбку. Как же хорошо. Как же здорово всё складывалось.

– Теперь ждём, – вводил он уже в отделе в курс Мишу с Серёжей. Хотя они давно всё знали, Миша занимался наружным наблюдением, которое всё-таки выставили, Серёжа договаривался со спецами насчёт прослушки телефонов. 

– Может не сработать, – предупредил он, – если они будет переписываться, а не разговаривать. Интернет-трафик расшифровывается дольше.

– Да он дед, – подал голос в ответ Миша – секундой раньше, чем Паша успел сделать это сам. – Какие ему переписки? Тем более через интернет.

Так долго играли в гляделки, упорно, напряжённо, что Паше на секунду показалось, что у него на глазах зарождается что-то важное – но Серёжа только руками развёл:

– Тем лучше, конечно, – и закрыл тему.

Миша кисло отвёл взгляд. Даже не улыбнулся для проформы – а ведь победил, всё-таки. Паша хотел уже дёрнуть Мишу на перекур, как бы это ни выглядело – но Юшневский успел перехватить инициативу и расчистить ему плацдарм для того, чтобы сделать это совершенно легитимно:

– Сергей, могу попросить вас ещё кое о чём? Нужно пробить банковские карты. Я объясню, как...

– Да, конечно, – закивал Серёжа. Вдвоём они вперились в монитор его компьютера, Юшневский тихо пояснял, что и как делать, Серёжа, судя по всему, схватывал на лету. Паша кивнул на дверь – Миша, поняв, двинулся к ней первым. Серёжа с Юшневским даже не заметили их манёвра – так были заняты.

На заднем крыльце подкурил ему сигарету, потом затянулся сам. Миша произнёс: как будто не Паше, а в пустоту перед собой, как-то очень печально:

– Я иногда думаю: на что я надеюсь вообще? Ну, типа...

– На любовь до гроба, – подсказал Паша. – Чтоб как в той твоей книжке...

– Она не моя...

– ...самую большую в жизни. Только знаешь, в чём проблема?

– Для этого надо самому что-то делать?

– Это во-первых, да. Неплохо было бы. А во-вторых – не надо убеждать себя в том, чего не может быть.

– В смысле?

– Он натурал, Миш.

– У него же нет никого...

– Это не показатель. С нашей работой мало у кого кто есть обычно, это тебе не в тиндере на одну ночь компанию найти, это вкладываться надо – временем, вниманием. Не говоря уже о деньгах. У тебя, если так подумать, тоже никого нет.

– Ты.

– Нет. Ты это знаешь, я это знаю. И у меня никого нет. И то, что нам приятно вместе спать, вообще ничего не означает. А он, видя в кабинете красивую бабу, первым делом смотрит ей на сиськи. Ты, кстати, при том присутствовал.

– Ну присутствовал, и что? Это же не значит ничего...

– Ты просто очень не хочешь верить очевидному. И я тебя понимаю отчасти, неприятно, когда тебя мордой о стол возят – но тебе бы правда что-то с этим сделать.

– Например?

– Например, фантазии свои положить, где взял, и пойти найти себе мужика, с которым вы будете взаимно друг друга хотеть. 

– Это ты мне так на дверь указываешь?

– Это я тебе так напоминаю, что у меня тоже есть свои чувства и свои планы на то, как я хочу прожить эту жизнь. 

– Вот так дружба разбивается о чужой хуй, – вздохнул Миша и прежде чем Паша успел возмутиться, рассмеялся. Не истерично, здорово, искренне рассмеялся. А отсмеявшись, поднял на Пашу серьёзный взгляд: – Но правда, как жить-то, товарищ капитан?

– Я ж тебе говорю: отставить фантазии, найти себе вариант поперспективнее, а там само пройдёт.

– Думаешь?

– Да сколько раз сам так влетал. Правда, никогда не было такого, чтоб год сопли жевать. Это ж надо...

– Да оно как-то фоново так, знаешь, то есть, то нет. С тобой, опять же, у нас стабильно всё. Я привык, признаться. А тут финансист этот твой нарисовался, и вроде как понятно стало, что всё, на этом этапе ты покидаешь проект, ну и я чего-то загрустил чутка. Нормально. Глядишь, и правда пройдёт.

– Пройдёт, пройдёт. Кстати, а с какого момента тебе стало понятно? Ну, насчёт Юшневского?

– Да примерно как вы с ним в первый день закусились. 

– Тогда я об этом ещё и не думал даже!

– Да, но крыл его так, как будто бы прям там разложить был готов. А потом оказалось, что я прав. А потом оказалось...

– ...что перекур окончен, всё, дальше душу изливать уже в обед будешь. Если на то будет моя капитанская воля.

– И если ты с товарищем майором чаи гонять не свалишь. Кстати, он так за тебя и платит?

Ответил на хамство ласковым подзатыльником, Миша развеселился окончательно. Ну и славненько, весёлым он Паше куда больше нравился. Срыл в туалет по дороге, Паша направился к кабинету – судя по всему, того, что его не было минут десять, не заметил вообще никто из присутствующих. Серёжа внимательно вглядывался в экран, Юшневский делал то же самое – но куда более расслабленно. А потом обычным ровным своим тоном произнёс, на корню руша все Пашины надежды на то, что он не видел их с Мишей отхода:

– Мы тут успели кое-что накопать. Хочешь глянуть?

Кое-что оказалось сводкой по карте Николая Романова. Подписка о невыезде запрещала ему покидать город – но внутри него тоже можно было много куда уехать. Заправка в Солнечном, продуктовый в Репине. 

– И у него там, конечно же, недвижимости нет?

– Конечно же, – сдержанно улыбнулся Юшневский. – А знаешь, у кого есть?

– У госпожи Нарышкиной, Марии Антоновны. То есть, мой изначальный план вполне мог сработать и без показательного ареста Махмуда. Сделали бы всё то же самое...

– И пропустили бы момент, когда Николай Павлович заказал два билета на самолёт из Москвы – на Нарышкину и некоего Александрова Фёдора Кузьмича.

– И вылет у них?

– А вот завтра в полдень и вылет. Так что сегодня вечером, думаю я, будут выдвигаться в столицу. 

– И самое время объявлять план перехват?

– Зачем? – влез в их диалог Серёжа – ровно на моменте, когда Миша открыл дверь. Открыл, закрыл за собой, сел за свой стол, на Серёжу не смотрел старательно, пялился на Пашу. Ну, так тоже можно было, конечно. На войне все средства хороши, особенно когда это война с собой. – Местность там довольно безлюдная, дом у них частный, чем ловить их на М-11 с риском упустить, можно поехать туда прямо сейчас, перекрыть выезд с придомовой территории на общую трассу, а дальше дело техники.

– Но ориентировку лучше всё-таки дать. Мало ли что.

Ехать в никуда, очень срочно, не успев даже вызвать подкрепление – всё как Паша любил. Юшневский лишь тормознул его на выходе из кабинета, перехватил повыше локтя, крепко, но вежливо:

– Паш, таблетки.

Очень хотелось ответить «спасибо, мама» – но это было обращение для Миши, не для него. За такое напоминание и правда стоило поблагодарить. Паша засунул во внутренний карман куртки едва начатый блистер, кивнул – Юшневский кивнул тоже.

На выезде из Питера стояли в пробке, Паша сто раз пожалел, что отказался от байка. Хотя... хотя байк, наверное, тоже особо не помог бы, если бы половина отдела всё равно застряла на дороге в Серёжиной машине. Протяжные гудки, бензиновый запах, духота от нагревшегося за утро асфальта. Справа достал телефон Миша:

– Саныч? Здравствуй, родной. А скажи мне, пожалуйста, у вас катер сейчас на ходу? – На Пашин максимально заинтересованный взгляд не отреагировал, отвернулся к окну, слушал ответ, приоткрыв рот. На дурачка с открытым становился похож, вот что. – Ага, понял. А пацанчик этот ваш... хорошо, не пацанчик, старший лейтенант Арбузов, Саныч, каждая минута на счету... А если я тебе сейчас адрес скину, сможете подогнать, не сильно заняты? А? Сейчас. – Он обернулся к Паше: – Товарищ капитан, а мы сможем справку о совместной операции нарисовать?

– Зачем, кому и куда? – только и спросил Паша. 

– Есть у меня дружбан в Приморском районе. А у них катер. И если справку сможем нарисовать, то их оперативники оперативно его к участку Романова подгонят. Огонь же план, а?

План, стоило признать, действительно был огонь. Во-первых, Романов не уйдёт по воде. Во-вторых, за ним присмотрят до их прибытия. В-третьих...

– А их сколько?

– Двое, дружбан и водитель как раз. Старший лейтенант Арбузов.

– Нарисуем, – ответил вместо него с переднего сиденья Юшневский. Паша даже переднее сиденье ему отдал, – в который раз, – это ли не любовь? – Пусть выезжают прямо сейчас.

Миша обрадованно затараторил в трубку вводные, отключился, бросил на Пашу счастливый взгляд:

– Готово. Только справку обязательно сегодня надо...

– А ты так уверен, что мы сегодня его возьмём?

– А ты нет? – На это Паше ответить было нечего. Не возьмут сегодня – уйдёт за границу, решать документальные вопросы с Кипром – легче повеситься, но вешаться не хотелось совсем, так что оставалось одно. 

Серёжа вывернул руль влево, машина плавно сошла с трассы на узкое ответвление. Не грунтовка, хороший асфальт. Хотя, наверное, и неудивительно – участки здесь стоили очень, очень дорого. Сколько конкретно, наверное, знал Юшневский – но Паша даже спрашивать не хотел. Чтобы не расстраиваться.

И – выстрелы они услышали издалека. Приглушённые, как будто сквозь слой ваты – но звук огнестрела было не спутать ни с чем. Серёжа вдавил педаль газа, насколько это позволяла узкая дорога, Паша с Мишей, не сговариваясь, потянулись за табельным.

– Только сейчас понял, что вряд ли буду полезен, – сокрушённо заметил Юшневский. Паша понял не сразу:

– А?

– У меня оружия нет.

– А как ты...

– Не требуется обычно. Но теперь, наверное, сделаю запрос, когда вернёмся в город.

– Раньше надо было думать, – бросил Паша. Не раздражённо, так, немного расстроенно. Юшневский развёл руками.

Ещё выстрел, и сразу – встречный. Табельный пистолет и, судя по всему, охотничье ружьё. Романов давно отошёл от дел, оружие, скорее всего, зарегистрировано по всем правилам... Машина мягко остановилась перед нужным участком. Крепкие ворота романовского поместья и не думали открываться, Миша выдохнул, оглядывая – как все они – неприступный кирпичный забор, метра три, не меньше:

– Надеюсь, стёкол по верху нет... А то проволоки не видно, а там хрен его знает...

– Ты чего удумал? – уточнил Паша, но Миша уже говорил не с ним:

– Серёж, запаркуйся боком к забору? Максимально близко. Паш, меня надо будет подсадить. 

– Один идти собрался?

– Я...

– Я могу подсадить всех троих и остаться у машины, от меня на захвате всё равно толка ноль.

– А как же «проводятся оперативные мероприятия, просим вас не оказывать сопротивления»? – не удержался Паша. Юшневский усмехнулся, принимая шутку, но покачал головой:

– В текущей ситуации я обуза.

– Ну как хочешь.

Выстрелы вроде как стихли – но, что было важней, пока не шумели моторы. Юшневский влез на крышу машины и оказался выше забора. Подсаживать почти не пришлось – так, придержать немного. Паша обернулся с забора:

– Уверен? – Юшневский коротко порывисто кивнул. – Тогда я сейчас открою ворота – заведи машину? С этим справишься?

– У меня нет пистолета, а не рук. И, Паш... – Паша, уже почти спрыгнувший, повернулся в последний момент, руки поехали, пришлось прыгать, подогнулись колени при приземлении, бухнулся на задницу. Юшневский зашипел от боли – то ли вместе с ним, то ли вместо него. – Ни пуха.

Ворота открывались кнопкой, Паша ткнул в чёрную, механизм загудел, заскрипел, дальше Юшневский справится без него. В конце концов, кто тут старше по званию? Нога только заныла от неудачного приземления, – как назло, на больную, – но впереди, там, где темнел двухэтажный дом и слышался плеск воды, снова раздался выстрел, и некогда было себя жалеть.

– Ребята со стороны лодочного домика, Романов отстреливается из окна кухни, судя по всему, – оперативно доложил Миша.

– Этаж?

– Первый.

– Замечательно. Тогда наша задача сейчас – проникнуть в дом, дойти до кухни и постараться обезвредить. Он один?

– Саныч? – спросил Миша в трубку. Господи, даже раций не было при себе, группа захвата, вашу мать. Кивнул, выслушав ответ: – Судя по всему, да. По крайней мере, стреляет точно один.

– А если прибавить к этому настолько высокую степень секретности, что они даже младшему брату о своих планах не сообщили... Серёж, по фасаду, под окнами, Миш – со мной в дом.

– А как мы внутрь... – Паша выставил локтем стеклопакет на соседнем с дверью окне. Подсадил Мишу, тот осторожно, стараясь не пораниться, нашарил изнутри ручку. Окно открылось внутрь. Миша свесился сверху, поднапрягшись, втащил Пашу наверх. Плана дома у них, конечно же, тоже не было – но был звук выстрела по левую руку. Миша вытащил пистолет, Паша повторил его движение. Разошлись по двум сторонам широкого коридора – Романов и дом оформил в том же стиле, что и квартиру, просторные пролёты, анфилада белых дверей, золотые с хрусталём тяжеленные люстры вниз с белого, с лепниной, потолка. Ветер из открытого – разбитого – окна, видимо, создал сквозняк, хрустальные слёзы нежно зазвенели в порыве воздуха.

– Эта красота нас сдаст, – раздражённо выдохнул Миша. Паша качнул головой:

– Эта красота не в пример тише выстрелов, особенно если они происходят прямо над твоим ухом.

– Саныч, какой положняк? – Телефон Миша предусмотрительно спрятал во внутреннем кармане джинсовки, воткнул в ухо наушник. – Паш, он на месте, не двигался. 

– Не стреляет только. Почему?

– Патроны кончились?

– В частном доме, в ситуации, когда он собирался отстреливаться до последнего?

– Он не ждал...

И в этот момент стало понятно, почему стихли выстрелы. Потому что вместо выстрелов где-то за стеной вдруг взревел двигателем внедорожник.

– Один?! – бросил Паша на Мишу уничтожающий взгляд. Кинулся вперёд, ворвался в кухню ровно в тот момент, когда Романов, сжимая в руках ружьё, попытался уйти через чёрный ход, распахнул дверь запаркованного чётко напротив чёрного Гелендвагена – но выстрел раздался снова, не из его ружья, из табельного, Романов рухнул, как подкошенный, из-за угла показался Серёжа, а Гелендваген, оставив позади пассажира номер один, рванул вдоль дома, взвизгнул тормозами на углу.

– Кто за рулём? – Крикнул Паша Серёже. Романов стонал от боли, зажимал простреленное плечо. Серёжа ответил с готовностью:

– Нарышкина. 

Как камень с плеч. А ведь совершенно логично, что если Романов собирался уехать с любимой супругой, то вместе с ней ему и прятаться от чужих глаз? Поэтому на допросе её совсем не заботила безвременная кончина мужа. Она знала – а сыграть скорбь не смогла. Если за рулём именно она – то можно не беспокоиться, вопрос двух минут, что они возьмут и её.

Только в тишине, которую, казалось, ничто уже не могло потревожить, кто-то выстрелил ещё раз. И Пашу как вздёрнуло на ноги, вздёрнуло и бросило вдоль дома, где минуту назад проехал Гелендваген, за угол, откуда открывался полный обзор на двор и въезд в него. И на лежащее возле Серёжиной машины тело Юшневского.

– Муравьёв, в машину и следом! – взревел Паша так, что, казалось, его было слышно в Сестрорецке. – Бестужев, скорую!

Сам он упал на колени рядом с Юшневским, лихорадочно пытался понять, куда пришёлся выстрел. Крови не было. Дыхания тоже. Он приложил ухо к груди – сердце не билось. Моментально побелевшая и без того бледная кожа. Отстранённо, в какой-то рыхлой пустоте подумалось, что вот сейчас он выглядит на свои сорок. И тут же – что в свои сорок ему ещё рано, так рано умирать. Серёжа задержался на секунду рядом с ними, но послушно сел в машину. Рванул следом за упакованным Гелендвагеном потрёпанный Форд, так же отстранённо подумалось, что шансов догнать не так много, но если вдруг, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, в сторону Питера будет такая же мёртвая пробка, как и от него, то есть шансы... Взвыла мигалка.

– Бестужев, медиков вызвали?! – заорал Паша снова.

– Звоним! – ответил незнакомый, не Мишин голос. 

Руки дрожали. Паша рванул на груди Юшневского рубашку – прямо напротив сердца расплывался огромный, чёрный, отвратительный синяк. Травмат. Она стреляла из травмата. А значит, шансы ещё есть.

Давно, очень давно не приходилось делать непрямой массаж сердца. Приходилось ли хоть однажды? Паша отсчитывал нажатия, зажал Юшневскому нос, выдохнул в рот – раз, два. И снова счёт, до тридцати, Юшневский не реагировал. Так не вовремя снова заныло бедро – может, правда психосоматика? Юшневский говорил, что она существует. Юшневский говорил. Ещё так много, так бесконечно много им нужно было друг другу сказать. До тридцати. Раз. Два. Минута. Две. Утекало, ускользало отведённое ему – им – время. Главное было не поддаться сейчас панике – но как, как ей не поддаться? Он сам сдохнет вот здесь, вот сейчас – если не получится...

Получилось. Паша скрестил ладони на его груди, на отвратительном синяке, после того, как в очередной раз выдохнул – и почувствовал ответное биение. Слабое, неуверенное, но мерное, сердце будто передумало останавливаться и билось дальше, как ни в чём не бывало. И – как стержень вытащили из Паши. Как рухнула какая-то незыблемая раньше опора внутри него. Как схватил за плечи кто-то и затряс – требовательно, с силой. Или и правда затряс? Туннельное зрение, Паша читал о нём: в экстренной ситуации организм снижает потребление энергии до минимума, и не видно ничего по бокам, только точка ровно впереди, среди черноты. И точкой этой для него был сейчас Юшневский. Чернотой – всё остальное. Но билось под ладонями сердце, и она постепенно рассеивалась. Миша бухнулся на колени рядом с ним, не убирал руки с его плеч. Тёплое прикосновение заземляло, возвращало обратно в мир живых.

– Серёга возвращается, взял её на выезде из посёлка. Шину прострелил.

– Не пострадал?

– Вроде нет. Что она с травматом против огнестрела может?

– Ну... много что.

Миша отцепил от его левого плеча руку, накрыл ледяные Пашины пальцы на груди Юшневского. Юшневский не приходил в себя – но дышал, и его сердце разгоняло кислород по венам.

– Всё, Паш. Уже всё. Всё хорошо. Сейчас приедут врачи, и...

– Им сюда ехать сорок минут, говорят. – Тот же голос, который чуть раньше отвечал на его раненый крик. Паша только сейчас нашёл в себе силы отвернуться, взглянуть на тех, благодаря кому эта операция им удалась. На того. Второй, очевидно, оставался с Романовым. Двухметровый вкачанный блондин в порядком перемазанной землёй и травой белой футболке и таких же светло-голубых джинсах. Лучший просто прикид, чтобы выезжать на задержание. 

– Саныч, а быстрее никак? – спросил вместо Паши Миша. Блондин – Саныч – качнул головой расстроенно:

– Нет.

– А...

– Палыч, ближайшая подстанция в Зеленогорске, дороги тут дрянь. Только ждать. 

Тихое, но стабильное биение сердца Юшневского под ладонями. Тихое, но стабильное его дыхание. Только в себя он не приходил никак. Почему он не приходит в себя? 

Боковым зрением отсёк движение на углу дома. Второй оперативник, вероятно, старший лейтенант Арбузов, вёл упакованного в наручники Романова. Прокричал оттуда:

– Все живы?!

Саныч крикнул в ответ:

– Да! – Да. Да. Все живы. Юшневский жив. Вот он, лежит себе на травке, дышит, и сердце у него бьётся. В себя только не приходит. Арбузов с Романовым подошли ближе. Саныч обернулся, сказал, уже тихо: – Только скорую мы тут не дождёмся.

– Понятное дело.

– Я не понимаю, у вас есть другие варианты?! – не выдержал Паша.

– Ну вообще да, – спокойно – где, блядь, их таких делают, с железными нервами? Паша вот до сих пор успокоиться не мог – ответил Арбузов. – Можем сами до больницы довезти.

– Тут же дороги говно?

– Санкт-Петербург для того и был построен на воде. Чтобы на дороги не полагаться.

Въехал во двор Серёжин Форд. На заднем сидении притихла Нарышкина. Паша лихорадочно пытался сообразить, как лучше поступить сейчас. Сорок минут ожидания или:

– А по воде – сколько здесь?

– Минут пятнадцать. Можем попробовать поддать.

– Поддать всегда успеем.

Двухметровый Саныч с воды аккуратно передал Паше на крохотную палубу – это вообще можно было назвать палубой? – бессознательного Юшневского. Арбузов встал за штурвал, повернул ключ. Истошно заревела мигалка – оказывается, на катерах они тоже имелись. Мелкие холодные капли полетели в лицо. Паша прижимал Юшневского к себе. Ещё бы не трясло так на волнах.

– А почему Саныч? – спросил Паша – после того, как за Юшневским закрылись двери палаты интенсивной терапии. Миша с Серёжей где-то там, бесконечно далеко, в машине везли в отделение Нарышкину и Романова – и ехать им было ещё очень и очень далеко. – И Палыч? – Двухметровый Саныч усмехнулся – немного нервно, но довольно искренне, сейчас уже можно было, сейчас – можно:

– Младший лейтенант Михаил Бестужев. 

– Не понял. Как...

– Да. Только без приставки. Мы с ним юрфак вместе заканчивали, наши задолбались путаться, ну и...

Он развёл руками, улыбнулся обезоруживающе. Старший лейтенант Арбузов – в полтора меньше и легче, всё это время он болтался у Саныча за плечом – закатил беззлобно глаза: кажется, он эту версию слышал в сотый раз. И где-то тут Пашу наконец-то отпустило. И тут же напомнило о себе злосчастное бедро.


	6. Chapter 6

Выпил таблетку, отсиделся в коридоре на крепко сбитой, советской ещё скамейке, встал, чтобы пройтись по такому же советскому, будто время сюда и не заглядывало, мозаичный мраморный пол, крашеные в светло-розовый до середины стены, коридору. Некуда было себя деть. Время тянулось и тянулось, и тянулось. Вышел покурить на крыльцо, уткнулся в яркую бело-красную наклейку, усовестился, дошёл до выхода из старого, тёмного от старых лип парка, встретил за воротами двоих из Приморского отдела. Братья-опоссумы, как Миша с Серёжей, разве что у этих как будто было всё взаимно, – или, наоборот, не было друг к другу никаких притязаний, – стояли, трепались за сигаретой. Затихли, найдя взглядом Пашу. Паша только кивнул им благодарно, затянулся, достал из кармана вздрогнувший уведомлением телефон. Миша. Романов с Нарышкиной в камере, выезжали с Серёжей за Николаем. Ну да, к нему – теперь – тоже были вопросы, так много вопросов. В суде будет на них отвечать. Выпутается, скорее всего, отделается условным сроком, штрафом, может быть – но до суда определённо дойдёт. Братья-опоссумы дождались, когда он докурит, подошли ближе. 

– Может, помощь какая-то нужна? – поинтересовался Саныч. Господи, какая ж пенсионерская кличка. Паша мог представить, что так называют кого-то за пятьдесят, может, за сорок, мужики в гаражах, бесконечно собирающие и разбирающие жигулёнок-ровесник, в промасленных на пузе майках, с полторашкой холодного Жигулёвского на утлом, покрытом прорванной в трёх местах клеёнкой столе, но его? Его вот? Не старше двадцати пяти, кровь с молоком, с хорошей стрижкой, с внешностью богатыря из мультика? Старший лейтенант Арбузов за его плечом внимательно следил за Пашей отмороженными голубыми глазами. Так и не познакомились нормально. Паша качнул головой:

– Да какая сейчас помощь... Всё, что вы могли сделать, вы уже сделали, огромное вам спасибо за это, ребят. Паша, кстати.

Он протянул руку сначала Санычу, потом старшему лейтенанту Арбузову. Старший лейтенант Арбузов улыбнулся – хоть и выглядел до этой секунды так, будто органически на это неспособен:

– Антон. Очень приятно.

– А вам же справка нужна была? Для начальства? – опомнился Паша. Рабочий день, – кажется, – подходил к концу, а бумага нужна была им сегодня, по крайней мере, Миша говорил по телефону именно об этом. Кивнули синхронно. – Где наше отделение, знаете?

– Тридцать первое? – уточнил Саныч. – Конечно.

– Тогда езжайте, а я сейчас предупрежу начальство, вам оформят всё. Вам, если что, к подполковнику Волконскому, Сергею Григорьевичу, кабинет у него от входа слева, тёмная дверь двойная такая...

– Найдём.

– И спасибо вам ещё раз. Без вас бы никак вообще, правда.

И пока Антон вызывал с телефона такси, Паша уже набирал Волконскому. Тот ответил после первого гудка, будто всё это время держал телефон в руках и ждал Пашиного звонка.

– Паша?! Как ты? Как... Юшневский? Мне ребята сказали, ты его откачивал там, в него стреляли...

– Из травмата. Живой. Всё хорошо, Сергей Григорьевич. 

– Слава тебе, Господи. – Паша в трубку слышал, как он выдыхает облегчённо – и как льётся в стакан из кувшина вода. 

– Сергей Григорьевич, я что звоню. Нам ребята помогали из Приморского отдела, Мишины товарищи, им бы бумагу о совместной операции, для отчётности. Сегодня.

– А они успеют? Хотя я подожду, конечно. Что за ребята, имена, фамилии, звания?

– Старший лейтенант Антон Арбузов и младший лейтенант Михаил Бестужев. – На втором имени Волконский аж уточнил:

– В смысле?

– В смысле, как наш, только без приставки.

– Это их два на Питер таких?

– Полтора, наш маленький. – Так хорошо, так здорово было смеяться вместе с ним. Хотя не отпускала ещё тревога за Юшневского, но это был глоток свежего воздуха, такой важный, такой нужный сейчас. Волконский поскрипел ручкой, записывая.

– А отдел какой? Чтоб я сразу на имя начальника выписал, и им не ждать.

Жёлтая машина тем временем остановилась перед выходом из больничного парка, Саныч загрузился на переднее сиденье, Антон открыл заднюю дверь. Паша едва успел:

– Антон! – Тот обернулся, нахмурился вопросительно. – Какой отдел?

– Четырнадцатый по Приморскому!

Паша показал ему большой палец на не занятой телефоном руке, Антон вернул жест и сел в машину. Паша озвучил ответ Волконскому, тот записал и его, а потом как будто озарение на него снизошло:

– А, всё, я понял, какой Бестужев. 

– И какой? – Потому что Паша не понял. Волконский усмехнулся добродушно:

– Да есть тут один, Александр Федосеевич. Не знал, что у него сын тоже в полицию пошёл. И под папенькиным началом, получается, и служит...

– Как Маша Раевская? – не удержался Паша от шпильки. Волконский грозно выдохнул в трубку:

– Пестель, я тебе говорил уже.

– Виноват, товарищ подполковник.

– И она не Раевская.

– Разумеется. Серьёзная замужняя женщина...

– Пестель!

Под весёлую перепалку Паша дошёл обратно до больницы. Дешёвый, хотя и новенький вход, отделанный белым пластиком. Неизгладимый, ни с чем не сравнимый больничный запах внутри, стоило открыть дверь. Волконский пошуршал бумагами на том конце, поклацал клавишами на клавиатуре компьютера. 

– А ребята эти твои, ну, Бестужев и второй – как скоро будут? Откуда едут-то? Больница какая?

И тут Паша понял, что этого-то он и не выяснил в своём помутнении. Ну не до того ему было. Видел приёмное отделение, видел врача, двух медсестёр: одну на ресепшен, другую рядом с врачом, когда грузили Юшневского на каталку, – но даже не удосужился спросить, куда Антон привёз их на своём катере. Кстати, а катер-то они где запарковали? И когда заберут теперь? Впрочем, это точно была не его проблема. Паша остановил проходившую мимо медсестру:

– Девушка... – Девушка обернулась, оказываясь в ближайшем приближении скорее женщиной за сорок. Стройной, хорошо сложенной, но лицо выдавало, конечно. – А какая это больница?

Она как будто не удивилась вопросу – то ли видела его тогда, пару часов назад, когда они ворвались сюда, взмыленные и перепуганные донельзя, то ли видела его сейчас. Ответила спокойно:

– Сестрорецкая центральная, – и двинулась дальше по своим делам. Паша начал было повторять в трубку, но Волконский оборвал его:

– Я слышал.

– Если нужен адрес...

– Адрес найдём. И, Паш: он уже в больнице, врачи сделают всё правильно. 

– Я просто не могу ни на что повлиять.

– И не должен. Ты не врач.

– Не моя подведомственность, да, – сокрушённо согласился Паша. Вспомнилась эта дурацкая шутка, потом – перепалка их, не на жизнь, а насмерть, из дня знакомства. «Здесь не от налогов уходят, здесь людей убивают» – или как там было? Кто ж знал, что в попытке уйти от налогов тоже можно убивать людей? Волконский, не знавший ничего о его размышлениях, просто ответил:

– Именно. Всё, сиди там, попроси у медсестёр пустырничка, как в себя придёт – отпишись или отзвонись.

– Есть, товарищ подполковник.

На входе в отделение интенсивной терапии его нашёл врач. Паша сидел там один, – неудивительно, часы посещения давно закончились, – бездумно открывал и закрывал мессенджер, как будто ждал, что кто-то напишет, но никто не писал, а руки требовали, чтобы их непременно чем-то заняли. Отвлёкся на шаги по мраморному полу.

– Вы... сослуживец Алексея Петровича Юшневского, правильно? – Паша кивнул торопливо, не стал размениваться на слова. – Он пришёл в себя, состояние стабильное...

– К нему можно?

– Он в медикаментозном сне. Ненадолго, но ему сейчас нужно много сил, чтобы восстановиться. Клиническая смерть – не шутки. 

– А...

– Мы сейчас переведём его в обычную палату под наблюдение, можете подождать там, пока не проснётся, но точное время я вам не скажу – четыре часа, шесть, восемь, – это уже не от нас зависит.

– А от кого?

– Только от него. Вам самому бы поспать, на вас лица нет. Это же вы его откачивали?

– Я... а в палату к нему мне можно будет? – Врач улыбнулся сдержанно:

– Можно.

И насколько же легче стало дышать. И думать. И жить. Сгонял на первый этаж, к автоматам, в одном взял хреновый двойной кофе с шоколадом, в другом – сэндвич с бужениной. Внешне сэндвич не далеко ушёл от привокзального гамбургера за тридцатку, с той только разницей, что стоил сто, а число на упаковке вроде бы стояло сегодняшнее. Вспомнилось, как точно такие же – ну, с поправкой на качество, наверное, на изготовителя, на тот факт, что брал он их не в автомате, а в кофейне, в той же, из которой таскал Паше изумительно вкусный кофе с Нутеллой, – ел по утрам у них в кабинете Юшневский. Распаковывал аккуратно, аккуратно вытаскивал хлебный треугольник, кусал с угла, аккуратно же подбирал с рабочего стола крошки. Или вообще не крошил? А такое возможно? Наверное, да. У Юшневского всё было аккуратно. Как же он так подставился только тогда?..

– Не ожидал от неё такой прыти, если честно. И вообще оказался не готов. Просто не готов. Она так внезапно вылетела... А я не додумался ещё выезд машиной перекрыть. Майор полиции, называется...

– Ты всё правильно сделал. Перекрыл бы выезд – она машину снесла бы на раз, что такое Серёгин Форд – против Гелика? 

Бесконечно усталые и печальные его глаза – с глубокими тенями под ними. Возвращался потихоньку цвет лица, возвращалась жизнь в тело, Паша наблюдал его, не соврать, часов десять или около того, вслушивался в спокойное дыхание, – не дай бог что, – всматривался, ни черта не понимая, в показания датчиков на экране, но Юшневский спал себе и спал, и не знал, как Паша за него волнуется. 

Хотя волновался Паша, конечно, уже меньше. Давно стих шум в коридоре, разошлись по палатам пациенты отделения кардиологии, стемнело за окнами, и так поздно уже темнело – а Юшневский всё спал. Да и Паша спал уже. Проснулся – как вынырнул из тёплой толщи уютной дрёмы – от звука, с которым Юшневский попытался прокашляться, подорвался, подумал спросонья, не нужно ли позвать медсестру, но Юшневский прокашлялся наконец – и шепнул: 

– Паша. – И, когда Паша среагировал, развернулся к нему, приник ближе, склонившись над кроватью, добавил: – Привет.

А Паша в ответ только и смог, что разреветься как маленький.

Успокоился, конечно. Прибежавшая на звук из палаты медсестра накапала ему – всё по заветам Волконского – пустырника, Паша беспрекословно выпил, в очередной раз отказался ехать домой спать – даром что было уже утро, ну, рассвет занялся, во сколько там светало в конце мая, в четыре, в три? – отдышался, отбил сообщение Волконскому, как и обещал, и опустился без сил в стоявшее рядом с больничной койкой кресло. Протянул руку к кровати – Юшневский легко сжал его пальцы в своих. Холодил кожу пластиковый датчик на его пальце. Так и сидели, – ну, Юшневский лежал, – как дураки, и вроде бы разговор шёл о нужном, а вроде – вокруг да около. И всё никак не удавалось спросить главного: умирать – страшно? Зато разобрали ошибки при захвате, конечно, ну, тоже полезно.

– Я, наверное, просто не создан для оперативной работы, – улыбнулся Юшневский грустно. Паша с сарказмом подхватил:

– Ага, а создан, чтобы с маски-шоу по офисам кататься. Ну, чисто по парку прогуляться. – Юшневский вздохнул задумчиво:

– Согласен. И драться лезут, и стреляют иногда...

– И спецназ на изъятия ваши выезжает в полном обвесе и с автоматами.

– Да бухгалтеры – дикие люди вообще. 

Как здорово было – смеяться до слёз. Как здорово было – смеяться до слёз с ним. С ним, живым, весёлым, пусть и бледным ещё пока, и бесконечно уставшим – а кто тут бесконечно уставшим не был? – с датчиком на пальце, с присосками на груди, под больничной рубахой. Смеяться. 

– Лёш, я сказать хотел... – Юшневский повернулся к нему, посмотрел в глаза, в самую глубину, Паша потерялся на секунду, вся решимость вдруг делась куда-то. – Я...

Дверь в палату распахнулась – уместнее некуда. Паша хотел было зыркнуть на не вовремя появившуюся медсестру – а зыркнул только на невысокого полноватого мужичка под шестьдесят, в халате поверх костюма, с командирскими просто таки усами, совершенно седого.

– Алексей Петрович! Живой! – обрадовался он вместо приветствия. Юшневский заулыбался в ответ:

– Живой, Пётр Христианович. Вот ему, – он скосил на Пашу взгляд, Паша поймал смешинку в его глазах, заразился ей моментально: и решимость вернулась, как и не пропадала, и вообще на место встало абсолютно всё, – благодаря.

– А это у нас капитан Пестель, так понимаю?

– Он самый. – Так не хотелось выпускать руку Юшневского – но пришлось выпустить, и подняться, и пожать Витгенштейну ладонь. И чего Волконский Пашу им пугал? Совершенно безобидный же мужик. Вон как улыбается.

– Наслышан, наслышан...

– Паш, он тебя сейчас к нам вербовать начнёт, – заговорщицки предупредил Юшневский. Паша усмехнулся в кулак, а Витгенштейн посмотрел на Юшневского оскорблённо:

– И начну! Мне такие сотрудники нужны! Павел... Иванович, верно? – Паша кивнул с готовностью. – Вы только слово скажите – я всё оформлю.

– Меня, боюсь, начальство не поймёт, – уклончиво ответил Паша. Витгенштейн отмахнулся:

– С Серёжей мы договоримся.

– Пётр Христианович, вы какими судьбами здесь? – отвлёк его от Паши Юшневский. Паше вот тоже было интересно. Витгенштейн пожал плечами, как будто ответ сам собой подразумевался:

– А так это, Серёжа мне и позвонил. И сказал, что ты, Алексей Петрович, в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти.

– Серёжа – это Сергей Григорьевич? – уточнил Паша. Юшневский одновременно с ним задал свой вопрос:

– А он откуда узнал? – И тут Паша понял, что пришло время каяться. И злиться – получается, в первую очередь, на себя. Вот кто мешал ему написать Волконскому на минуту, буквально на минуту попозже? Успел бы сказать...

– Это я сообщил. Мы с Сергеем Григорьевичем договорились вчера, что я напишу, как только ты в себя придёшь.

Пытливый взгляд Юшневского. Витгенштейн, расположившийся на кушетке в углу, чуть поодаль. Пакет фруктов с логотипом Перекрёстка на боку рядом с ним. Паша сел наконец-то в своё кресло. Скрестил руки на краю кровати.

– Ты как себя чувствуешь вообще? Алексей Петрович?

– Да как... Живее всех живых, Пётр Христианович. 

– Врачи что говорят?

– Ушиб грудной клетки. Пока ещё подержат здесь, но опасности нет.

Встретились глазами, встревоженный взгляд Паши против абсолютно спокойного взгляда Юшневского. Витгенштейн как будто и не замечал их переглядок. 

– А то смотри, Алексей Петрович, если надо, в санаторий тебя определим, у нас ведомственный есть, в Туапсе, хороший санаторий. Сейчас, тем более, лето... Хочешь в санаторий?

– Хочу дело Романова до суда довести. Меня дня через три выпустят – и в бой.

– Я тебе дам – в бой! Всё, навоевался!

– В санаторий не поеду.

– Тогда жду тебя в отделе через неделю – минимум. Лучше через две.

– А дело?

– А дело я придержу. Романову теперь сколько, лет пятнадцать светит – за убийство? – Вопрос был адресован Паше, Паша кивнул в подтверждение. И за убийство, и за вооружённое сопротивление сотрудникам полиции, и много чего ещё можно было найти. Точно не меньше пятнадцати. Удовлетворённый ответом Витгенштейн продолжил мысль: – Значит, время у тебя, Алексей Петрович, есть. Главное, чтоб без последствий для здоровья. Фруктов вот принёс тебе, Павел Иванович попозже ещё принесёт...

– Принесу.

– Вот видишь. Ладно, я в отдел поеду. Павел Иванович, вас не подвезти?

– Я своим ходом.

– Ну смотрите.

Фрукты он оставил на кушетке, сам ушёл, прикрыв за собой осторожно дверь. И вроде как стихло всё. И вроде никто больше к ним не ломился. Юшневский сам протянул ему руку, Паша с двух сторон накрыл её своими. Посмотрел на Пашу – не делано, по-настоящему серьёзно, так серьёзно, кажется, ещё никогда не смотрел.

– Шутки шутками, Паш, а это мой неоплатный долг теперь. 

– Не смей оперировать такими категориями. 

– Ты мне жизнь спас. 

– Я тебе её не в долг спас. – Долгий, глубокий вздох. Юшневский опустил глаза. – Я тебе её спас, чтоб ты ей жил, а со мной или без меня – это уже ты решишь.

– Я не...

– Я люблю тебя, Лёш. – Удивлённый, почти шокированный взгляд голубых глаз. Нервная полуулыбка на его губах, прикусил нижнюю – и выпустил. Влажный след на розовой коже. – Я люблю тебя, я хочу с тобой жить, я хочу, чтоб ты огрызался на мои постельные шуточки, и...

– Миша в курсе? К слову о постельных шуточках?

– Тебя это сейчас волнует?

– В том числе. Ты мне нравишься, Паш, не вижу смысла это скрывать, и я хочу с тобой жить – но я не хочу влезать между вами двумя. И я уверен почему-то, что у вас не было времени это обсудить, и...

– Да-да, разобью ему сердце – пойду в оперативники, слышал уже.

– От кого?

– От Волконского. Тоже решил на его защиту встать. Миша взрослый человек, он сам разберётся...

– Не тогда, когда ты решаешь это за вас двоих.

– Да нет никаких нас двоих. Он мой друг. Возможно, лучший, да – и да, мы с ним трахаемся. А параллельно он трахается с половиной Петербурга – и что-то это не разбивает мне сердце. – Юшневский не выглядел убеждённым. – Хочешь, наберу его сейчас и спрошу, что он думает по этому поводу? Вот на громкую поставлю и спрошу? 

Это было, наверное, худшее признание в его жизни – но как же важно оказалось доказать свою правоту. И Юшневский мог просто послать его к чёрту прямо сейчас – но Юшневский улыбнулся азартно, приподнял светски, как только он умел, бровь, и произнёс одно-единственное слово:

– Хочу.

Миша ответил со второго прозвона: время было утреннее, наверняка собирался на работу, возможно, был в душе и не слышал звонка. Но ответил и первым делом – Паша ещё даже громкую связь включить не успел – спросил:

– Всё нормально у вас там? Все живы? Как Юшневский?

– Юшневский, Миш, – Паша едва сдержался, чтобы не заржать нервно: господи, как же безумно это всё выглядело, – не хочет падать в мои объятья, потому что считает, что у нас с тобой любовь.

Телефон лежал на краю кровати, рядом с рукой Юшневского, Паша приложил палец к губам, чтобы тот не выдал себя ни звуком, ни движением. Юшневский плавно двинул головой в согласии. Миша на том конце неприлично гыгыкнул:

– Скажи ему, что он неправильно посчитал. Я люблю тебя как друга. – Юшневский бросил на Пашу побеждённый взгляд, Паша только собрался ответить ему своим победным – но Миша не закончил мысль: – И если по чему я и буду скучать, так это по твоему хую. Прости, милый, я люблю его больше чем тебя.

– Миш, ты на громкой связи, – только и сумел выдавить из себя Паша. На том конце глубокомысленно замолчали – чтобы через три долгих секунды выдать:

– Блядь. – И тут же, очень бодро, как будто и не было ничего: – Доброе утро, Алексей Петрович, вы как? Всё хорошо?

– Всё замечательно, Миша, спасибо. – Он ещё и смех сдерживал мастерски, ни ноты в голосе, только слёзы блестели, скапливаясь на ресницах. Миша не успокаивался:

– А то смотрите там. Обидите товарища капитана – не посмотрю, что вы на больничной койке, приеду и...

– Миш, перебор, – кашлянул Паша. Миша моментально собрался:

– Виноват, товарищ капитан. Могу отключаться?

Паша сам нажал на отбой. Юшневский судорожно втянул носом воздух, пытаясь успокоиться. Паша не пытался, просто ржал в голос – так, что медсестра заглянула на шум, посмотрела на него укоризненно:

– Потише, пожалуйста, вы в больнице находитесь.

– Извините. – Паша перевёл взгляд на отсмеявшегося Юшневского: – Ну так что?

Юшневский катал ответ на языке – но по его неприлично довольной улыбке Паша и так уже знал, чем всё закончится. Выдал в эфир:

– А вот что бы ты делал, если бы я – ну вот вдруг, абсолютно случайно – оказался натуралом? И мужики мне не нравились бы – даже такие как ты? – Паша пожал плечами:

– Ну, тогда, как Миша сказал мне пару дней назад, я бы вернулся к себе в отдел, ты к себе, и мы бы в жизни больше не увиделись и просто забыли бы про этот разговор. Хотя мне бы очень не хотелось.

– Мне тоже. Паш...

– Да или нет? Ни одного натурала в этой комнате нет, я, как мы только что выяснили, совершенно свободен, ты вроде бы тоже...

– С чего ты это взял?

– А с того, что ты в отделе ночуешь неделями, кто такое выдержит?

– А ты выдержишь?

– Ну я хотя бы пойму. А что, я, кстати, готовлю неплохо, будешь приезжать заполночь – а у меня уже готово всё.

– Это если ты не в засаде какой-нибудь.

– Случается реже, чем ты можешь себе представить. Лёш. Да или нет? – И Юшневский кивнул. Просто, не выдумывая больше ничего, не устраивая проверок, не беспокоясь за Мишу, кивнул. И шепнул, не отводя от Паши внимательного и бесконечно счастливого взгляда:

– Да. Да, Паш. 

– А...

– И если твоим следующим вопросом будет, можно ли меня поцеловать – то ответ тоже да.


	7. Эпилог

Никогда в жизни, кажется, столько не целовался. В больничной палате, в спальне, в ванной, на кухне. Никогда в жизни – и ни с кем – не хотел столько целоваться. Юшневский плавился под его ладонями, улыбался по-лисьи, дышал в поцелуй – и Паша не мог надышаться. Двухкомнатная квартира Юшневского на Старой деревне, старый, ломившийся от зелени двор, крики и смех дошколят, долетавшие до седьмого этажа, обосновался на балконе с пепельницей, приезжал сюда после работы – неделю всего, а казалось, всю жизнь. Юшневского выписали из больницы на пятый день, но больничный пока не закрывали, и он сидел с бумагами в гостиной, за письменным столом – Паша тысячу лет не видел, чтобы у кого-то в квартире, не считая знакомых с детьми-школьниками, стоял настоящий письменный стол. А вот пожалуйста. Письменный стол, массивное, глубокое офисное кресло, здоровая, как будто советская ещё настольная лампа заливала жёлтым светом столешницу, и документы, и руки Юшневского. Паша подошёл со спины неслышно, осторожно, чтобы не напугать, наклонился, накрыл его ладони своими. Поцеловал за ухом. Не мог видеть, но услышал, почувствовал – его ответную довольную улыбку. 

– Больничный дан для того, чтобы лечиться, а не чтобы ты полную смену на нём отрабатывал. 

– Я не инвалид, – коротко заметил Юшневский, перелистнул страницу, – это просто ушиб грудной клетки.

– Это остановка сердца и закрытая черепно-мозговая травма от падения с высоты собственного роста. Ты в курсе, что при сотрясении нельзя напрягать глаза?

– Я в курсе, что ты обещал записаться к врачу после того, как мы закончим с Романовым.

– Ну так мы же ещё не закончили? Вот ты сидишь, копаешься тут...

– Он в камере. Ты можешь позволить себе взять отгул и дойти до хирурга.

– Я записался на понедельник.

Юшневский наконец-то соизволил отложить свои бумаги и развернуть кресло. Таким самодовольным Паша его не видел, кажется, с момента обыска у Романова-младшего. 

– Тогда хорошо.

– А знаешь, что ещё хорошо? – Паша упирался руками в полированные деревянные подлокотники, нависал над Юшневским. Кресло, конечно, позволяло потрахаться прямо здесь. Никогда в жизни и ни с кем не хотел столько трахаться. У Юшневского, судя по глазам, были те же мысли.

– Что?

– Я сделал пасту с креветками. А ты давно заслужил обеденный перерыв. Могу принести сюда.

– Есть надо на кухне.

– Значит, кофе в постель ты тоже больше не получишь.

– Это шантаж, ты знаешь об этом? Статья сто шестьдесят три Уголовного Кодекса Российской Федерации.

– Это скорее дача взятки должностному лицу, статья двести девяносто один. 

– Тогда я тем более должен отказаться.

– Тогда я просто утащу тебя на кухню силой.

– Сто двадцать шестая.

– Мы будем есть или нет?

На тесной кухне сидели у крохотного столика, буквально пятьдесят на пятьдесят, едва уместились, сталкиваясь боками, две тарелки – зато коленками под ним тереться было исключительно удобно. Что характерно – Юшневский принимал в этом полноценное участие. Правда, в отличие от Паши, сохранял совершенно невозмутимое выражение лица, наматывал на вилку спагетти так, будто ничего не происходило, тогда как Паша уже не минуты – секунды считал, пока он соизволит доесть. 

– Ты что-то невероятное со мной делаешь, – признавался ему, сдавал себя с потрохами – в залитой мягким светом прикроватных светильников спальне, вжимая его в кровать, наваливаясь сверху. Юшневский только улыбался молча, прикрывал глаза покорно – и тени от ресниц чертили на его щеках длинные полосы. – Я с ума схожу, ты понимаешь это?

– Я... чувствую, как ты с ума сходишь, – выдохнул Юшневский довольно. А есть статья за то, чтобы вот так откровенно тереться о член задницей?

Что хорошо было в его больничном – по дому он ходил в просторной футболке и мягких спортивных штанах, которые снимались с него гораздо быстрее строгих брюк. И у него тоже стояло, конечно – только лицо по-прежнему было светски прохладным, Паше пробки выбивало от этого контраста. Очень хотелось предложить ему поиграть – Паша уверен был, что Юшневский не откажется покомандовать. Хотя он и так командовал, конечно, просто не словами, подспудно, исподволь... Самое вкусное место было на остром краю рёбер над впалым животом, Паша вылизывал его как одержимый, Юшневский, совершенно не боявшийся щекотки, только выдыхал возбуждённо и зарывался своими длинными пальцами Паше в волосы. Было бы во что зарываться, конечно. Нужно будет не стричься хотя бы пару месяцев. Кромка тазовой косточки и нежная кожа над ней тоже были вкусными. Юшневский весь был вкусный – у Паши было время, хоть и немного пока, это проверить. Целовал его в тёмную дорожку от пупка до лобка, целовал внутреннюю сторону бёдер. Задел щекой напряжённый член – Юшневский застонал коротко. Паша улыбнулся довольно себе под нос – даже приятней, чем собственно трахаться, было доводить его до того состояния, когда он терял над собой контроль. 

– Паш... Пожалуйста...

Вылизывал ему яйца, целовал основание члена – Юшневского, судя стонам, дезориентированным, потерянным, уже вело. У Паши у самого уже не стояло даже – пробивало потолок, но каким же неважным это казалось сейчас. Паша накрыл головку ртом, сжал губы – Юшневский ответил чистым искренним вскриком удовольствия. И, в общем-то, долго не продержался. 

А потом настала Пашина очередь стонать – под руками Юшневского. Под его пальцами у Паши на члене. Под уверенными, решительными движениями. Юшневский сидел у него на бёдрах, Паша только и мог, что смотреть на него во все глаза, хватать ртом воздух от восторга и всхлипывать, когда ладонь проходилась по головке. Обязательно, непременно нужно будет предложить ему поиграть – судя по внимательному, изучающему взгляду, которым он облизывал Пашино тело, пока Паша терялся в ощущениях и прикосновениях, он вряд ли будет против. Невесомое касание самыми кончиками пальцев, от основания члена вверх, Пашу подбросило, как от удара током – Юшневский только легко усмехнулся. Когда он успел так хорошо его изучить? Перед самым оргазмом, когда Паша уже не стонал даже, а низко, утробно вибрировал на одной ноте, Юшневский вдруг сполз по его ногам ниже, склонился над членом и широким движением смазал по головке щекой. И этого было уже слишком много, невыносимо много – для одного Паши. Юшневского в принципе для него было много, а уж когда он делал что-то подобное, Пашу просто сносило неукротимым, неостановимым потоком. И, как выброшенный этим потоком на берег, он лежал, бездумно пялясь в потолок.

– Я в душ, – просто сказал Юшневский и поднялся с постели. Паша даже не нашёл в себе сил ответить – не то что присоединиться. Впрочем, куда Юшневский от него денется, да?

Завибрировал сообщением и засветился на тумбочке телефон – вроде бы его. Так не хотелось шевелиться. Телефон завибрировал снова. Решив, что в это время донимать его может только один человек, Паша всё-таки дотянулся до мобильника – и не ошибся. В первом сообщении от Миши был незнакомый номер телефона, второе гласило:

«Я поехал на свидание, если что, найдёшь меня».

«Найдешь» – это в смысле если что-то случится. Миша и раньше так делал, поначалу Паша подозревал, что это такая неумелая попытка вызвать ревность, потом – что неумелая же попытка привязать к себе, потом понял, что, на самом деле, нормальная практика. Сумасшедших полстраны, никогда не знаешь, на кого наткнёшься, и ладно если он будет просто не похож на фотографию в тиндере, а Миша был хоть и неплохим бойцом, но всё же в суперлёгком весе. Ответ на это был тоже всегда один:

«Просто возьми с собой пистолет».

«А если у него тоже будет пистолет???» 

«Тогда захвати ещё и удостоверение».

Юшневский нарисовался на пороге спальни совершенно бесшумно – или это Паша был настолько захвачен дурацкой перепиской, что не услышал его.

– Что-то важное? – кивнул он на телефон.

– Сто двадцать пятая УК РФ, – не отвлекаясь от экрана, ответил Паша. Юшневский слёту понял, усмехнулся:

– Бестужев?

– Бестужев-Рюмин, попрошу. Как показало последнее дело, это может быть важно. Кстати, а когда мы поженимся, какую фамилию возьмём? Пестель-Юшневский или Юшневский-Пестель?

Юшневский присел в изножье кровати, уточнил весело:

– А тебе принципиально, чтобы двойная была? – Паша сделал вывод, что мысль о свадьбе его не пугала. Это хорошо. Но ответил другое, параллельно разглядывая присланную Мишей фотографию – скрин из тиндера – симпатичного и вроде бы совершенно безобидного на вид парня, Николая двадцати пяти лет:

– Конечно. У меня все оперативники с двойными, один я как лох.

Мише отбил:

«У меня от имени Николай нервная почесуха, конечно, но если у тебя такой проблемы нет, то вперёд».

Миша в ответ рассыпался стикерами. Если у Паши когда-то и возникал вопрос, кто тратит деньги на стикеры вк, то он отпал моментально после знакомства с Мишей. Диалог, впрочем, на этом очевидно завершился, Паша погасил экран и вернул телефон обратно на тумбочку.

– А в свадебное путешествие мы поедем в Туапсе.

– В какое Туапсе, ты шальной? – Юшневский разве что не плакал от смеха. Паша – учился держать марку – ответил невозмутимо:

– Ну как? Твой Пётр Христианович достанет нам путёвки в санаторий, приедем – нам двухместный номер дадут, как молодожёнам.

– И выгонят к чертям наутро. Бунгало на диких островах, чтоб метров на триста вокруг никого не было. – А вот и планы на отпуск подъехали. Кстати, это ж им теперь как-то умудряться отпуска выбивать совместные... Хотя на дикие острова и в ноябре сгонять можно было, а всем известно, что в ноябре отпуск взять проще всего. Паша сел в постели, потянулся всем телом, склонил набок голову, разглядывая Юшневского: голого, раскрасневшегося после душа, с тонкими влажными волосами, капли сбегали вниз по лбу и щекам. Не удержался от подколки:

– То есть, ты меня стесняешься? 

– То есть, я тебя хочу до дрожи в коленках в каждую секунду когда вижу, а в санатории стены картонные. 

Такой ответ Пашу абсолютно устроил.

Только как-то грустно стало, когда больничный у Юшневского всё-таки закончился – и оказалось, что отныне им работать в разных отделах, а Юшневский – хотя это было предсказуемо – не будет выходить с работы раньше девяти. Мишино свидание с симпатичным Николаем прошло безобидно, но явно не очень удачно, он старался держаться и не пускать больше слюни по Серёже, но очевидно не преуспевал. Паша утешался тем, что в минуты затишья перебрасывался с Юшневским сообщениями. 

«Может, ты к нам в отдел попросишься? Нам как раз майора для полного комплекта не хватает».

Ответ прилетел минут через десять – видимо, Юшневский был занят:

«Спасибо, мне хватило:), - смайлики он ставил как старый дед, – уж лучше вы к нам. Пётр Христианович всё ещё тебя ждёт. Опять же, перестанешь по задержаниям бегать, раненый олень».

Раненым оленем Паша себя нисколько не чувствовал – даже несмотря на грядущую операцию. Что-то там нашли такое, он не вдавался, но, в общем, обещали, что нога больше беспокоить не будет. «Нет ноги – нет проблем», – пошутил по этому поводу Паша – Юшневский так заехал ему по затылку, что звенело минут пять. Паша понял и не повторялся. Хотя Мише вот его шутки нравились. Паше, без ложной скромности, тоже.

«Написанным это имя ещё страшнее. Пальцы переломать можно», – мягко сменил он тему. Если не шутить про ногу мерзких шуток, то и зачем о ней разговаривать вообще. Юшневский как будто понял:

«Есть такое. Хотя я тебе открою страшную тайну: у меня отец Пётр Христофорович, я как-то с детства привык. Правда, как в отдел пришёл, два месяца путался».

«Серьёзно?»

«Нет, на ходу сочиняю».

«Просто это как же так совпасть-то должно было?»

«Ну примерно как однокурсники Бестужев и Бестужев-Рюмин, оба Михаилы».

«Ну тоже верно».

С Михаилом Бестужевым-Рюминым стоял на заднем крыльце в перекур. Миша только вздохнул – весело, но как будто слегка завистливо:

– А можно мне так?

– Как?

– Ну чтобы не методом проб и ошибок, а вот прихожу я такой на работу утром – а меня в отделе судьба моя ждёт?

– Ты осторожней о таких вещах проси, – только и усмехнулся Паша. Миша нахмурился. – А то встретишь судьбу в отделе, а судьба после этой встречи уедет на десять лет.

– Типун тебе на язык.

– И вот я тебе честно скажу: встречаться с человеком, который Уголовный Кодекс наизусть знает – то ещё удовольствие.

– То-то ты такой понурый ходишь.

– Ну ты тоже не плачешь особо. Кстати... – Миша встрепенулся, бросил на Пашу внимательный взгляд. – Если погрустишь немного для вида, Волконский тебе путёвку в санаторий выбьет. Для поднятия настроения.

– Это с чего ты взял такое?

– Это он мне сам такое сказал. Так что я бы на твоём месте задумался.


End file.
